La boda
by Carolina Marquez
Summary: Candy necesita un acompañante para asistir a la boda de su hermanastra Annie, sin imaginar que en ese viaje podría encontrar el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA ESTA ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE PUBLICO, AUNQUE LA VERDAD ES QUE LLEVO UN LARGO TIEMPO LEYENDO LAS HISTORIAS QUE SE PUBLICAN** **AQUÍ.**

 **ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN LA PELÍCULA "AMORES Y ENREDOS DE UNA BODA" ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Patricia O´brian entró a su lujosa oficina.

Su secretaria la recibió con su amable sonrisa de siempre y le entregó una taza de café con leche.

-¿Hay algún mensaje para mi Betty?

-Paulina de finanzas ha dejado algunos documentos que debe firmar antes del medio día.

-Siempre antes del medio día, murmuró ella.

-¿Algo más?

-No, Ah, sí me olvidaba, la señorita White ha estado llamándola desde muy temprano.

Paty se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirando a Betty con una expresión que denotó verdadera sorpresa.

-¿Candy ha llamado?

-Sí.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?

-No, sólo me pidió que le regresara la llamara en cuanto usted llegara, parecía… angustiada…

-Gracias Betty, ahora mismo me encargo.

Se sentó en el mullido sillón ejecutivo, y comenzó a reflexionar.

¿Por qué demonios la habría llamado Candy tan temprano?

Ella no era precisamente una chica madrugadora, en todo el tiempo que habían sido amigas, nunca nadie le había dicho que sonara preocupada, ella era más bien una chica alegre, algo nerviosa, y bastante impulsiva, pero definitivamente algo no encajaba, debía estar sucediendo algo realmente grave.

Paty suspiró y levantó el auricular, marcó el número de su oficina, Pony, la asistente de Candy inmediatamente transfirió su llamada.

-¿Hola? ¿Paty eres tú?

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –preguntó Paty sin rodeos.

-No puedo decírtelo ahora…

-Diablos Candy, me llamas a las tantas de la mañana y cuando por fin te llamo no quieres decirme nada…

-Es… ¿Qué te parece si quedamos para comer? –Te lo contaré todo, lo prometo.

-Está bien, te veré en "Byron" ¿ok?

-Sí, respondió Candy e inmediatamente colgó sin dar a Paty la oportunidad de decir nada más.

Paty se sentía sumamente extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga, pero no quiso ahondar en sus reflexiones, quizá simplemente se tratara de otra de sus locuras, después de todo era típico de los americanos.

* * *

Faltaban diez minutos para las tres de la tarde cuando Candice White entró en el restaurante "Byron" donde se suponía que comería con Paty, su mejor amiga y cómplice de todas sus locas ideas.

Desde el primer momento había congeniado con ella, y su amistad se había fortalecido muchísimo con el tiempo.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que ahora Paty se encontrara casada suponía ningún impedimento.

Allistear Cornwall, el marido de Paty y Candy eran excelentes amigos, incluso por un tiempo, Candy había salido con Tom, el hermano de Stear, hasta que éste decidió probar fortuna en otro lugar y se mudó a Alemania.

Aunque Candy no había sufrido mucho por la ruptura.

Paty creía fervientemente que Tom había decidido alejarse porque se había dado cuenta de que Candy no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Candy siempre lo negaba, pero Paty sabía la verdad…

Candy aún no había sido capaz de superar a su ex novio…

-Perdón por el retraso, pero las calles son un infierno en este momento…

-dijo Paty interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Candy.

-Dios mío Candy, te ves terrible, dime ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Malas noticias de América?

Candy negó con la cabeza, y se limitó a buscar entre sus pertenencias, luego le extendió a Paty un sobre de color dorado.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo Paty mientras tomaba el sobre.

Tuvo que taparse la boca para reprimir un grito…

-¿Así que finalmente sucedió? Annie se casa…

Candy asintió pero sin levantar la vista.

-Cariño, no tienes por qué ponerte de esa manera, Annie es solo un año menor que tú y además… ella… ella y Archivald han salido desde el colegio ¿no es así?

-Sí, claro, pero… ¿es que no lo entiendes?

Annie quiere que sea una de sus damas de honor… de hecho, quiere que sea yo quien acompañe al padrino… ¿Acaso no le es suficiente?

-Candy, no creo que Annie lo haya hecho a propósito, estoy segura de que Archivald la presionó para que aceptara que Neil fuera el padrino, después de todo, ellos siempre han sido amigos…

-No estoy tan segura, Neil y ella… siempre se llevaron muy bien…

Candy por Dios, no me digas que aún crees que Annie tuvo algo que ver en tu ruptura con Neil… Mira, Annie podrá ser un fastidio a veces, pero es tu media hermana…

-Tienes razón Paty, es sólo que… no estoy preparada para esto… yo… no sé si pueda regresar a casa y fingir que todo está genial.

-Karen llamó esta mañana…

-Oh… -exclamó Paty.

-¿Cómo está Albert y el pequeño George?

-Ellos están muy bien…

-Dime Candy ¿qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?

-Nada.

-No te creo… tú no estás simplemente preocupada por tener que regresar a tu casa para asistir a la boda de tu media hermana ¿no es cierto?

Candy le dirigió una mirada de inocencia que no surtió ningún efecto en Paty.

-¿Y bien? Candy…

-Karen fue la culpable… yo… no quería…

-Cálmate, y cuéntame.

-Karen me preguntó si estaba saliendo con alguien, y yo… le dije que sí…

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

-No pensé que sucediera nada, ellos están a miles de kilómetros de distancia…

-¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió después? Porque no me creo nada que Karen se quedara tan tranquila, supongo que te pidió detalles… ¿no es así?

-En realidad… bueno, lo que sucede es que… ¡Es peor de lo que pensé! Ella quiere que "mi novio" me acompañe a Nueva York para la boda… y yo le prometí que lo haría…

-¿Te has vuelto loca?

Candy la miró con una súplica reflejada en su mirada.

-Tienes que ayudarme, tengo exactamente dos semanas para encontrar a un hombre y llevarlo conmigo a Nueva York.

-¿Cómo es que pretendes que yo te ayude?

-Tal vez podrías pedirle a Stear que me presente a con algunos de sus compañeros de la oficina…

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea…

-Por favor Paty… tú eres mi única salvación, no conozco a nadie que pueda ayudarme con esto… tú… tú y Stear son mis únicos amigos aquí en Londres y yo…

Paty sabía que Candy estaba recurriendo al chantaje, y que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto, pero Candy era su amiga, y desde luego que iba a ayudarla, pero antes iba a hacerle saber que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía.

-Mira Candy, lo que estás haciendo no es correcto, ¿qué pasará si Karen se entera? O peor aún ¿Si Albert se entera? ¿Y si sales lastimada en el proceso?

No quiero que nada te pase…

-Paty, sé que te preocupas por mí, pero debo hacer esto… necesito hacerlo, necesito probarme a mí misma que Neil ya no significa nada para mí, pero no puedo hacerlo sola.

-Pues sí que estás comenzando muy bien… -dijo Paty con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada acusatoria de su amiga.

-Está bien, te voy a ayudar… -dijo Paty con resignación.

Candy sonrió ampliamente, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que se había enterado del enlace de su media hermana.

* * *

Por la noche, Allistear Cornwall estacionaba su BMW, en el garaje de su casa, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando descubrió que el auto de Paty ya estaba en su sitio, y entonces comenzó a repasar mentalmente si no se había olvidado de algo importante.

Paty no solía llegar temprano a casa si no se trataba de una ocasión especial, usualmente era él quien llegaba a casa antes.

Desde que a Paty le habían dado la gerencia en el "Palace Hotel" se pasaba la vida en la oficina, pero aún con sus ocupadas vidas, trataban siempre de pasar tiempo juntos, Stear apoyaba incondicionalmente a su esposa.

Stear guardó el auto en el garaje, e inmediatamente entró en la casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero desde la puerta, Stear pudo percibir un delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina.

Entró en la sala, y dejó el portafolio en la mesa, estaba dispuesto a ir a la cocina para encontrarse con su mujer, cuando un ruido lo distrajo.

Apenas pudo disimular su asombro, cuando vio a Candice White, colocando la mesa.

-¿Candy? ¿De verdad eres tú? –dime, ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita?

-Bueno yo… pasaba por aquí, y quise saber…

-¿Cariño? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó Paty que estaba saliendo de la cocina.

Inmediatamente se arrojó a los brazos de su marido y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Muero de hambre, creo que deberíamos sentarnos…

Paty sirvió la comida y Los tres ocuparon su lugar en la mesa, charlaron y bromearon de muchas cosas, hasta que Stear no pudo más.

-Y… entonces… ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de tu visita Candy?

-Dios Stear, realmente me ofende que pienses que mi visita oculta un motivo, dijo Candy con exagerada inocencia.

Stear rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, ya basta de todo esto, dijo Paty.

-Candy está aquí porque necesita tu ayuda…

-¿Mi ayuda?

\- Annie se casa dentro de dos semanas…

-Eso es una gran noticia ¿no es cierto?

Paty le dio una reprimenda con la mirada a su marido.

-Y… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Yo… esperaba que…

-dímelo sin rodeos Candy, sabes que haré cualquier cosa por ti, siempre que pueda hacerlo, claro está.

Candy sintió como el peso que tenía en el alma disminuía, sabía que podía contar con la ayuda incondicional de Stear, sin embargo necesitaba escucharlo más que nunca.

-Necesito que me consigas una cita.

-Por Dios Candy, tú no necesitas recurrir a mí para que te ayude a conseguir una cita.

-Mírate, eres hermosa… cualquier hombre querría una oportunidad contigo.

-Por favor, Stear, se que tratas de hacer que me sienta mejor, pero créeme que este no es el momento, de verdad estoy desesperada, necesito a alguien con quien asistir a la boda de Annie.

\- Eso es una locura, ni siquiera yo creo poder ayudarte…

-Por favor, le dijo Candy con la súplica reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

-Está bien, lo haré, pero no puedo prometer que funcionará, aún sigo pensando que esto es una locura.

-Cuéntame Candy, ¿cómo va todo ese asunto de las citas? -le preguntó Paty desde el otro lado del auricular.

-Es un desastre… Stear tenía razón esto es una locura… no sé como llegué a convencerme que funcionaría… lo mejor será que llame a casa y me disculpe con todos, ya inventaré algo…

-Paty no fue capaz de ofrecer ninguna frase que le proporcionara paz a su amiga.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento… pero aún creo que debes ir a la boda y enfrentar el pasado.

-No es tan fácil…

-Nadie dijo que sería sencillo… -replicó Paty.

-Lo pensaré… -dijo Candy.

Luego ambas amigas se despidieron.

Por la mañana, Candy se despertó con un cansancio extremo, no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño, pensando en las explicaciones que tendría que dar a su familia.

Llegó a su oficina, consultó sus pendientes, y se preparó para enfrentar su precaria situación, cuando de repente su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Diga, contestó ella con su tono de voz monótono.

-Quizá tenga la solución para tu problema, escuchó decir.

-¿Stear?

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?

-No, no, es sólo que… bueno… no creí que fueras tú.

-Tengo que verte, es urgente.

-Desde luego… ¿Te parece si nos reunimos para comer?

Candy entró apresuradamente en el restaurante en el que había quedado con Stear… él ya estaba esperándola, y no podría haber dicho que su expresión fuera de felicidad.

-Tengo una propuesta para ti…

-¿De qué se trata?

-Tengo un amigo… que necesita salir del país urgentemente…

-no veo por qué no podría ser tu acompañante.

-No, no estoy dispuesta a irme del país con un delincuente…

-Terry no es ningún delincuente, dijo Stear.

-¿Así que Terry?

Stear se aclaró la garganta, al parecer, incómodo por haber hablado más de la cuenta.

-Sólo digamos que Terry está teniendo algunas dificultades…

Es perfecto, él te acompaña a la boda de Annie, y tú le ayudas a salir del país, luego ambos vuelven a sus vidas, y asunto arreglado. No necesitas saber nada más…

-Antes de aceptar, quiero conocerlo.

-No… no creo que eso pueda ser posible…

-Entonces no habrá ningún acuerdo.

-Odio recurrir a esto, pero te recuerdo que no estás en posición de ser exigente.

Candy le dirigió una mirada severa.

-¿Quién es en realidad tu amigo y qué oculta? ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo?

-Mira Candy, lamento no poder ayudarte, créeme, no habría recurrido a esto si la situación fuera diferente… simplemente pensé que… pero creo que me equivoqué. Por favor discúlpame, no debí proponerte algo así.

Después de eso Stear se levantó del asiento, dejando a una Candy sumamente confundida.

* * *

Candy pasó el resto de la tarde pensando en lo que Stear le había dicho.

¿No era acaso lo que quería? ¿Entonces por qué había rechazado la oportunidad que Stear le ofrecía imaginó miles de cosas, pero ninguna parecía coherente, además Stear tenía razón, no podía permitirse el lujo de ser exigente, necesitaba ayuda, además ya nada podía ser peor…

Tomó su móvil, y marcó el número de Stear.

-Hola, contestó él.

-Soy yo…

-Candy…

-Te he llamado para decirte que acepto… en breve te enviaré los datos del viaje…

-Stear…

-¿Sí?

-Crees que… que él… entienda la situación…

-No te preocupes… te prometo que estará a la altura… él es todo un profesional…

-Debo irme ahora, estoy a punto de entrar a una reunión…

-Por supuesto –dijo Candy y colgó.

Estaba intrigada por las palabras de Stear, pero ya no había vuelta atrás… tenía una boda a la que asistir.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO...**

 **RESPECTO A LA PREGUNTA QUE ME HICIERON DE CUANDO VOY A PUBLICAR, VOY A HACER TODO LO POSIBLE POR PUBLICAR LOS MIÉRCOLES Y LOS DOMINGOS.**

 **COMO LES HABÍA MENCIONADO ANTES, ESTE FIC ESTÁ BASADO EN LA PELÍCULA, PERO CON ALGUNOS CAMBIOS, OJALÁ QUE LES GUSTE EL RESULTADO Y GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWES.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

-¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió… disculpa si no es lo que esperabas pero… ¿acaso no estás desesperado?

-Sí, claro que lo estoy… es sólo que… pensé que no involucraríamos a nadie más, y ahora tengo que fingir ser el acompañante de Dios sabe quién… Dime una cosa… ¿De verdad está tan mal? ¿Por qué no es capaz de conseguir una cita real?

-Candy… ella… es complicado…

-No me digas que ella es tu amante… ¿Estás engañando a tu esposa?

\- Por supuesto que no. –respondió Stear indignado.

-Candy es la mejor amiga de Patricia, y desde luego que es capaz de conseguir una cita por ella misma, es sólo que… bueno ella… digamos que tiene viejas heridas que sanar… lo que menos necesita en este momento es involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien…

-Vamos Terry esto es muy sencillo: tú la acompañas a Nueva York, fingen ser la pareja de cuento de hadas, regresan a Londres y cada uno sigue su camino.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas por qué necesito salir del país?

-Esto es diferente… Candy jamás intentaría nada remotamente parecido a lo de Susana…

-¿Estás completamente seguro de que tu amiga no es una demente?

Stear soltó un suspiro y reprimió el deseo de soltar una carcajada.

-Está bien, lo haré… confió en tí plenamente.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? –Le preguntó Paty a Candy.

-Sí, debo hacerlo.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo, sigo pensando que esto es una locura.

-A propósito, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién es ese tal Terry?

-En realidad no… Stear rara vez trae amigos a casa, pero creo que recordaría si alguna vez le hubiera mencionado, aunque ahora que lo pienso… No, es imposible….

-¿Qué es imposible?

-Stear alguna vez mencionó su amistad con un tal Terry, pero no creo que se trate de la misma persona…

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-bueno… el Terry al que Stear se refirió en aquella ocasión, es nada más y nada menos que Terry Grandchester…

-¿Terry Grandchester? ¿El famoso actor?

-El mismo…

-Me puedes decir ¿por qué diablos nunca me lo dijiste?

-Bueno es que… Stear nunca me ha dado detalles exactos acerca de cómo lo conoció, imagino que siendo una persona sumamente famosa, quiere algo de discreción…

-Creo que estamos desviándonos del tema. –dijo Candy. –definitivamente es imposible que se trate de Terry Grandchester… hace poco leí que se había casado con Susana Marlowe…

-Ah, sí, ya recuerdo… se casaron cuando estaban en plena promoción de su película…

-Como sea, no puede ser tan malo… confío en Stear, y sé que no me habría propuesto esto si no fuera seguro.

-Espero que tengas razón… -dijo Paty sin ocultar su preocupación.

* * *

Los días que siguieron no fueron fáciles, Candy recibía llamadas de parte de su familia todos los días, especialmente llamadas de Annie, quien le daba toda clase de detalles que Candy no hubiese querido tener.

Finalmente el día del viaje llegó.

Candy tenía ya listo el equipaje, y estaba por abordar el taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto, cuando recordó que ni siquiera sabía cómo reconocería a "su acompañante" ni siquiera se había preocupado por saber que tanto sabía de la situación su compañero de viaje, entonces decidió llamar a Stear.

-No debes preocuparte por nada, mi amigo sabe lo que debe saber…

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Es simple, le he dicho que debe ser encantador con todos y ayudarte a mostrarle a Neil lo que ha perdido…

-Dios… ¿qué le dijiste exactamente?

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte… Por favor Candy relájate, todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás…

\- Y… ¿Cómo voy a…?

-Para cuando tú llegues, él ya estará en ese avión… aunque tengo que advertirte… él no es… lo que se dice comunicativo, así que tal vez deberás esperar hasta que estén en Nueva York para hablar con él debidamente.

Después de unos minutos más de charla, Candy se despidió de Stear.

Antes de tomar su lugar en la fila para abordar, ella soltó un gran suspiro.

Después escudriñó entre los pasajeros, intentando reconocer a quién sería su compañero por los días siguientes, sin embargo no fue capaz de hacerlo.

Cuando tomó su lugar en el asiento junto a la ventana, descubrió con pesar que el asiento junto a ella estaba completamente vacío.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, casi quiso salir corriendo del avión…

La habían dejado sola…

Sin embargo descubrió con pesar que era demasiado tarde, las puertas del avión se habían cerrado ya, y el avión estaba comenzando a avanzar por la pista, listo para despegar.

Candy se acurrucó en su asiento, lista para derrumbarse, cuando de pronto sintió una mano en su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta, solo para descubrir que era la azafata quién llamaba su atención.

-Disculpe señorita, tengo una nota para usted.

-¿Para mí?

-Es usted Candice White ¿no es cierto?

-Así es…

La mujer le entregó un pequeño sobre blanco en el que podía leerse claramente su nombre escrito con una caligrafía perfecta.

 _Señorita pecas:_

 _Lamento profundamente no poder ocupar mi lugar junto a usted, pero debo decir que se nota a leguas que es usted muy parlanchina y yo más bien prefiero estar solo._

 _Nos reuniremos para documentar el equipaje en cuanto lleguemos a Nueva York._

 _P.D. Ten la amabilidad de utilizar la manta que la azafata ha dejado… o me veré obligado a ocupar mi lugar y cubrir esas bonitas piernas tuyas de las miradas indiscretas de los demás pasajeros._

Instintivamente extendió la manta sin poder evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro, luego volvió la cabeza por todo el sitio intentando encontrar a aquel misterioso hombre, puesto que era obvio que él había estado observándola y sabía perfectamente quién era ella, en cambio ella estaba en desventaja, lo que la hacía enfurecer, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a tener el control de la situación.

Doce horas más tarde, el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto John F. Kennedy de NuevaYork.

Candy fue una de las últimas personas en descender, estaba muy nerviosa, puesto que finalmente se encontraría con su cita.

Lentamente se dirigió hasta el lugar donde supuestamente se encontrarían, mientras avanzaba intentó calmarse, se repetía una y otra vez que todo saldría bien.

Ella terminó de documentar su equipaje, pero de nuevo no había señales de ningún hombre, todo aquel asunto del hombre misterioso realmente la había cansado tanto que decidió actuar, no se quedaría sentada esperando a que "su majestad" decidiera honrarla con su presencia, así que se levantó de la banca en la que había estado esperando, y se dirigió al mostrador para solicitar los servicios de un taxi que la llevara a casa.

El chofer le ayudó a llevar sus maletas, estaba por abordar cuando un auto convertible se estacionó justo delante del taxi.

-¿Sería usted tan amable de subir las pertenencias de la señorita?

-dijo el hombre que manejaba el auto.

Candy no pudo verle bien a causa de la luz del sol que resplandecía con todo su esplendor, sin embargo sí que pudo es escuchar la profunda voz de aquel hombre.

El chofer miró a Candy, buscando algún indicio de aprobación o de desacuerdo, pero lo único que encontró fue profunda confusión.

-La señorita es mi novia, tuvimos una pequeña discusión, y ella decidió regresar a casa sola, pero comprenderá que no puedo hacerlo.

El chofer miró una vez más a Candy, y entonces hizo lo que aquel hombre le había pedido, depositó las maletas en la parte trasera del coche, y acto seguido abrió la puerta del copiloto para Candy.

Recibió entonces una generosa propina de parte del conductor de aquel elegante carro.

-Supongo que esto cubrirá las molestias que mi chica le ha dado.

-Pues… muchas gracias señor. –dijo el hombre.

-No, no pienso subirme a ese auto, ni si quiera lo conozco…

-Por favor cariño estás montando una escena, hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a casa, quizá después hasta estés de ánimo para hacerle una visita a Annie…

-¿Qué?

-Que seguramente Annie querrá verte para hacer todas esas cosas que las chicas hacen antes de una boda.

-Entonces tu…

-Claro que te disculpo cariño, ahora sube al auto, y deja que este buen hombre continúe haciendo su trabajo.

Candy no quiso discutir nada más y finalmente se subió al auto.

Ya buscaría la manera de hacer que aquel hombre pagara por haberla hecho pasar semejante vergüenza.

El auto comenzó a avanzar y Candy permaneció callada.

Hasta que él dijo:

-y… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Ella le dio las indicaciones precisas para llegar a casa de Albert, que vivía en una de las zonas residenciales más elegantes de Nueva York.

Después de eso, volvió a quedarse callada, por una largo rato, solo pudo escuchar el suave ronroneo del auto mientras se abría camino por las calles de Nueva York, hasta ese momento ella no había notado que aquel hombre manejaba con una pericia impresionante, parecía como si conociera de memoria la ciudad, incluso se permitió tomar algunos atajos que Candy ni siquiera conocía,

Fue hasta entonces que sintió un interés genuino por su acompañante.

Disimuladamente observó su perfil.

Estaba usando gafas oscuras, y tenía el cabello bastante largo, de color castaño…

Su apariencia le recordaba a alguien, pero no podía decir con certeza a quién.

-Así que… tú eres Terry…

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?

-No, no es solo que Stear…

-¿Qué fue lo que Stear te dijo? -la pregunta sonó un poco intimidante y Candy se replegó instintivamente a su asiento.

-Creo que yo debería preguntarte lo mismo. –respondió ella con altanería.

El la miró por un momento y ella hubiera podido jurar que su mirada le atravesó el alma, a pesar de que ni siquiera era capaz de verlo a los ojos.

-Lo siento, es que todo este asunto de la boda me tiene alterada…

-Yo también lo siento… sólo quería saber…

-Descuida, Stear no me ha dado ninguna clase de detalles… salvo que necesitabas salir del país…

Candy esperó a que él dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo.

-Entonces… estamos aquí para asistir a la boda de tu hermana…

-sí así es…

Candy ni siquiera notó que habían llegado, hasta que el auto se detuvo por completo…

-Así que… esta es casa de tus padres…

-No, en realidad es mi hermano quien vive aquí… solo quería saludarlo primero.

-ya veo…

-Entonces…

-No te preocupes, Stear me lo ha explicado todo… te prometo que haré mi papel a la perfección.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y una mujer joven y bonita apareció…

Se trataba de Karen Clais, la esposa de Albert, a Candy le costó trabajo reconocerla, llevaban tanto tiempo sin verse…

Karen corrió junto a Candy.

-¿De verdad eres tú?

-Pues… si…

-Oh, y veo que has traído a…

-Terrence Grandchester, a tu servicio. –dijo él antes de que Candy tuviera tiempo de decir nada más.

Terry se deshizo de sus gafas oscuras y galantemente besó el dorso de la mano de Karen.

-Por Dios Candy… estás saliendo con Terrence Grandchester y no has sido capaz de contármelo… -Le reprochó Karen.

-Es que yo… -dijo Candy incapaz de articular una frase coherente, impactada aún por la sorpresa… ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de reconocerle?

-Candy, por Dios, no te quedes ahí como una boba, quiero saber todos los detalles. ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

-Wow wow espera… ¿eres tú la causa de la separación entre Susana y…?

Candy ya no estaba escuchándola, eran demasiadas cosas que procesar en tan poco tiempo…

-en realidad, dijo Terry.

La verdad es que las cosas entre Susana y yo… no estaban bien desde hacía tiempo… lo nuestro había terminado ya mucho antes de que conociera a Candy.

-Lo siento, dijo Karen.

-No tiene importancia, dijo Terry dando por terminada la conversación.

Candy estaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera notó cuando Terry comenzó a guiarla por el camino de grava que conducía a la elegante mansión.

-Albert va a estar tan contento en cuanto le diga que has llegado… dijo Karen mientras comenzaba a teclear en su móvil.

-No, no, Karen, espera… no creo que sea una buena idea llamar a Albert… de hecho, creo que lo mejor sería ir a casa…

-Tonterías… si lo que te preocupa es lo que Albert pueda decir… te tranquilizará saber que dudo mucho que Albert tenga la más remota idea de este asunto… ya sabes que Albert nunca suele estar pendiente de las revistas del corazón… pero si te hace sentir mejor… no diré una sola palabra al respecto.

Karen sonó una campanilla e inmediatamente apareció una mucama.

-Por favor, Dorothy, ¿Puedes mostrarle su habitación a la señorita Candy?

-Supongo que Terry podrá quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes… ¿no es cierto?

-No seas tonta… Albert no es… tan anticuado como piensas…

-Pero…

-Nada de peros…

-¿Te molestaría ayudar a Dorothy a subir el equipaje? –le preguntó Karen a Terry.

-Por supuesto que no…

-Entonces ¿qué les parece si nos reunimos para cenar? Imagino que querrán descansar y desempacar…

Terry tomó las maletas y se dio a la tarea de comenzar a llevarlas, mientras una Candy muy conmocionada le seguía escaleras arriba.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICAS, UNA DISCULPA ENORME POR LA TARDANZA, SÉ QUE DIJE QUE PUBLICARÍA AYER, PERO TUVE UN PROBLEMA CON EL INTERNET, AFORTUNADAMENTE YA TODO SE RESOLVIÓ.**

 **GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

* * *

Apenas atravesaron la puerta de la habitación, Candy dijo:

-No sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero quiero que sepas que no fue divertido…

-¿Qué es lo que no fue divertido?

-Me pusiste en ridículo…

-Yo no he hecho nada… yo… estaba… improvisando.

-Pues no es momento para improvisaciones… se puede saber qué demonios es lo que le voy a decir a mis padres… y… y… a Albert… ¿esperas que les diga que estoy involucrada con un hombre casado?

-Tranquilízate señorita pecas… yo no soy un hombre casado…

-Deja de llamarme señorita pecas… y… ¿qué quieres decir con que no eres un hombre casado? –en todas las revistas se dio la noticia de tu matrimonio… incluso hubo fotografías… explícate.

-No quiero hablar de eso…

Candy se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín… -Entonces yo… no estoy dispuesta a continuar con esta farsa, ahora mismo iré y le diré a todos lo que sucede… iré con los reporteros y les diré que…

-¿Qué vas a decirles? ¿Qué contrataste a un actor para que te acompañara a la boda de tu media hermana porque aún no superas la ruptura con tu ex?

-Candy enfureció aún más con esas palabras, pero así como esa furia apareció, también se fue, dejándola totalmente indefensa…

-Lo siento… yo… no quise… -dijo Terry.

-Yo lo siento más… Paty tenía razón, todo esto… fue un grave error… jamás debí haber presionado a Stear para que me ayudara…

-Mi matrimonio con Susana… nunca fue real… dijo Terry casi en un murmullo.

Candy lo miró directamente a los ojos, y por primera vez Terry sintió que todo estaría bien… no entendía bien por qué, pero al mirarse en las profundidades de sus ojos verdes, supo que podía confiar plenamente en ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Candy a riesgo de que Terry la hiciera víctima de sus bromas otra vez.

-Fue un truco publicitario… mi agente me convenció de que sería beneficioso para mi carrera… Ambos agentes estaban convencidos de que una noticia así impactaría de manera positiva a nuestras carreras.

-Y… ¿ella estuvo de acuerdo?

-Supongo que pensó que estaría bien… después de eso… comenzaron a correrse rumores que hablaban de un romance entre nosotros… pero en realidad no hicimos más que posar para unas cuantas fotografías.

Cuando se anunció la boda, se compró una casa, y se acordó que debíamos vivir allí hasta que el matrimonio se deshiciera… en realidad casi nunca coincidíamos… y cuando lo hacíamos cada uno se encerraba en su habitación…

Acordamos que el matrimonio duraría un año… pero cuando mi abogado le envió los papeles del divorcio… se negó rotundamente a firmarlos…

Candy estaba segura de que aquella era la razón por la que él necesitaba salir del país, aunque no podía estar segura, y no quería entrometerse más de lo necesario, involucrarse siempre le había dado muchos problemas…

-Y… ¿Cuál qué lado de la cama quieres? -dijo Terry cambiando bruscamente el tema de conversación.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? -¡No pienso compartir la cama contigo!

-¿Entonces prefieres en sofá?

-No, eres tú quien dormirá en el sofá…

-¿Te parece si desempacamos y más tarde decidimos quién dormirá en el sofá? –dijo Terry

-La cama no está en discusión… pero me parece que desempacar es una buena idea.

Más tarde, Candy escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta…

Apenas abrió la puerta vio a su querido hermano Albert… había cambiado un poco, pero seguía siendo esa persona que había estado a su lado en los momentos más difíciles… Albert había sido más que un hermano…

Gracias a él la pérdida de su propio padre había sido mucho más fácil de llevar para ella y su madre…

Y años más tarde, cuando su madre decidió volver a casarse, fue Albert quien le ayudó a hacer mucho más llevadera su nueva vida.

Las palabras no habían sido necesarias, Albert la encerró en un gran abrazo, y ella se refugió en sus brazos como cuando era una niña pequeña.

-Karen me ha dicho que llegaste hace unas horas… y que no has venido sola…

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a Candy, que de repente se sintió terrible por el engaño que había tramado.

-Bueno yo…

Albert se rió…

-No tienes que explicarme nada… pero eso sí, quiero conocerlo… quiero saber qué clase de hombre es ese tal Terrence…

-Claro…

-Los veré a ambos para la cena… ahora debo ir a recoger a George…

Candy se despidió de su hermano y volvió a entrar en la habitación en el justo momento en el que Terry regresaba del cuarto de baño después de haber tomado una ducha.

Terry llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo, además no llevaba camisa, así que Candy pudo observar a sus anchas su bien trabajado cuerpo.

-Puedes mirar si quieres, le dijo Terry que la sorprendió mirando.

Ella se puso roja como un tomate.

-Lo siento, es que… bueno… mi hermano quiere conocerte…

Terry levantó la ceja.

Así que… tu hermano mayor ¿cierto?

-Sí… así es…

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, confía en mí, yo me encargaré de todo…

Un par de horas más tarde, Dorothy llamó a la puerta para anunciar que la cena estaba lista.

Candy suspiró, y se preparó lo mejor que pudo para enfrentar la situación.

Si lograba convencer aunque fuera un poco a su hermano, todo estaría bien.

-Ya es hora, murmuró.

Vio que Terry respiraba profundamente.

-Hagámoslo –dijo.

Karen y Albert ya estaban sentados a la mesa cuando hicieron su aparición.

-Así que… tú debes ser Terrence… -dijo Albert mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ese soy yo.

-Y tú debes ser Albert… Candy no para de hablar acerca de ti.

-¿De verdad?

-Desde luego…

-Y ¿Qué opinas de Nueva York? Supongo que no es tan emocionante como vivir en Londres.

-¿Habías estado antes en la ciudad?

-Sí, bueno, he venido un par de veces…

-Y dime, ¿A qué te dedicas?

\- ¿Es en serio cariño? –le interrumpió Karen. ¿Acaso no le reconoces?

Albert puso una cara de no entender una palabra de lo que su mujer le había dicho.

-Es Terrence Grandchester… el actor.

-Albert se llevó una mano a la barbilla. ¿Así que actor? Cuéntame Candy cómo se conocieron. –dijo Karen.

Todos los ojos se posaron sobre Candy.

-Bueno, en realidad… nos conocimos en un bar…

-¿en un bar? –dijo Albert. –Tú no sueles beber…

-Bueno lo que sucede es que…

-Fue en una fiesta de gala. –dijo Terry, ocasionando que las miradas pasaran a él rápidamente…

-Candy... ella estaba acompañando a una buena amiga suya que estaba cubriendo el evento…

-Creí que Patricia era gerente de un hotel…

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo… fui con alguien dierente…

-Ya veo, dijo, pero no le quitaba su mirada inquisidora a Candy, lo que hizo que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

-Estaba acompañando a Elisa… ella es columnista en un diario…

-¿acaso esperaban captar a alguien en un estado inconveniente?

-Para nada –dijo Terry.

-Aquella noche, se organizó una fiesta de gala… estábamos promocionando una obra de teatro, así que muchos de los periodistas estaban invitados.

-Ya veo.

-Que romántico, dijo Karen.

-En realidad no tuvo nada de romántico. –dijo Terry.

-Candy se molestó conmigo. Yo… había bebido más de la cuenta, y me porté algo impertinente.

Albert sonrió, y Candy se tranquilizó un poco más, y al mismo tiempo sintió una admiración genuina por Terry, en verdad era un gran actor y muy bueno improvisando.

Así, la cena transcurrió en relativa calma, con una Candy cada vez más relajada, y un Terry que comenzaba a desplegar su magia.

Cuando subieron a la habitación.

Candy estaba agotada, aunque muy contenta.

-Todo salió bien ¿no es así? –dijo Terry.

-Eso parece… pero no cantemos victoria, mañana nos espera un día mucho más complicado… iremos a casa de mis padres…

Apenas al entrar al dormitorio, Candy recordó el problema que tenían…

-Supongo que el sofá será cómodo –dijo Terry, sorprendiendo a Candy.

-Si quieres podemos compartir la cama… con la condición de que no intentarás cruzar la línea.

-De hecho me aseguraré de ello. Dijo.

Y luego comenzó a apilar almohadas y cojines para trazar una línea divisoria.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA CHICAS AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, AQUÍ YA SE EMPIEZA A VER UN POCO DE ROMANCE ENTRE LA PAREJITA... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Terry fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño pensando en la mujer que dormía tras esa barrera de almohadas.

Candy era una chica realmente hermosa, era exactamente el tipo de mujer que solía volverlo loco… y esos ojos verdes…

Sacudió la cabeza… debía concentrarse en hacer su papel sin olvidar que nada era real, no debía involucrarse más de la cuenta porque eso nunca dejaba nada bueno.

Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Candy, vio entonces con satisfacción que ella tampoco la había pasado bien, bastaba ver el patético intento que hacía fingiendo que estaba profundamente dormida.

Para cuando Terry terminó de asearse ella ya estaba de pie y se metió al cuarto de baño inmediatamente después de que él salió.

Terry esbozó una sonrisa ligera y no dijo nada, se dedicó a mirar alrededor de la habitación y se sentó plácidamente a esperarla.

Candy salió de la ducha y se vio totalmente sorprendida cuando encontró a Terry sentado en el sofá leyendo el "New York Times"

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que…

-Si voy abajo sin ti solo levantaré sospechas, pensaran que hemos discutido o algo parecido, en cambio, si bajamos juntos…

Candy intentó no sonrojarse, pues sabía muy bien a lo que él se refería…

Si bajaban juntos, Karen coso siempre sacaría sus propias conclusiones…

Bueno, en realidad eso no era importante, desde luego que todos pensarían que había estado acostándose con Terry, y desde luego, ella no iba a desmentirlo, en especial, si esto llegaba a los oídos de Neil.

-Bien, creo que es hora de ir abajo.

En cuanto hicieron su aparición en el comedor, Candy sintió las miradas inquisitivas de Albert y Karen.

No hubo demasiada charla en el desayuno, simplemente se habló de algunos detalles de la boda, y de algunos de los invitados.

El padre de Annie era una figura política importante, lo que hacía casi obligatorio que muchos personajes reconocidos estuvieran invitados al enlace matrimonial.

-Dime Terry… ¿Te gusta cabalgar?

-De hecho, Terry no… -dijo Candy.

-Entonces no cabalgas…

-No, quiero decir sí… lo que sucede, es que hace algunos meses sufrí una caída cuando cabalgábamos en los bosques de mi villa en Escocia.

Candy cree que no debería cabalgar más…

-Sí, ya recuerdo… leí la noticia en alguna revista, pero… no tenía idea de que Candy estuviera contigo desde entonces… -dijo Karen.

-Es una lástima que no corras más… Neil, el padrino de boda de Annie es un gran corredor, ha ganado varias competencias, y pensé que quizá, por tu origen inglés, querrías participar en uno de los eventos que se han organizado para la boda.

-Cuenta con ello. - dijo Terry. Que se había dado cuenta de que Albert buscaba provocarlo, al compararlo con el ex de Candy.

Dos horas más tarde estaban camino al lugar donde se realizaría la boda.

El padre de Annie poseía una finca preciosa a las afueras de la ciudad, de hecho Candy había pasado la mayor parte de su adolescencia en aquel lugar.

Allí fue donde conoció a Neil, y años más tarde, también fue ese lugar el testigo de lo mucho que sufrió después de que Neil simplemente decidiera que lo mejor era terminar la relación.

En resumen, aquel lugar no era precisamente en el que hubiese querido estar.

Se repitió a sí misma que aquello había pasado, que había sido superado, aunque la realidad fuera algo diferente.

Apenas llegaron al lugar, fueron recibidos por un montón de personas, que Candy apenas recordaba.

Cuando Candy presentó a Terry como su novio, la sorpresa fue gigantesca, la mayoría de las personas que estaban allí, sabían con exactitud quien era él.

Incluso la mismísima Annie fue incapaz de ocultar sus celos, pero lo peor fue cuando Archie, el prometido de Annie hizo su aparición acompañado de Neil, quién era el padrino de boda.

-Candy, que gusto volver a verte, le dijo Archie con sinceridad.

-A mí también me alegra mucho verlos.

-Candy, cariño, ¿es que no piensas presentarme a tu amigo? –dijo Neil con toda la intención de intimidarla.

-Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester, soy el novio de Candy. –dijo Terry mientras se acercaba y rodeaba la cintura de Candy con un brazo, mucho gusto en conocerlos, tú debes ser el novio, le dijo a Neil, que inmediatamente se sintió incómodo.

-No, yo, yo… soy el padrino de bodas.

La tensión en el lugar casi era palpable, pues todos allí conocían la historia del romance fallido entre Candy y Neil.

-Me han dicho que eres muy buen jinete. –comentó Terry como por casualidad.

-Sí bueno… supongo que lo soy… No pensé que lo recordaras. Dijo Neil, dirigiéndose a Candy.

-En realidad, no fui yo quien se lo dijo…

-Bueno, supongo que para un hombre acostumbrado a vivir en la comodidad de la ciudad, no debe resultar interesante…

-En realidad… sé andar a caballo aceptablemente, aunque desde luego, no creo ser capaz de estar a tu nivel.

Neil sonrió triunfante, ser humilde nunca había sido su fuerte.

-Archie y yo, hemos organizado algunas actividades para unir más a la familia… quizá quieras participar, ya que… bueno… técnicamente tú…

-Desde luego, me encantará hacerlo.

Mientras Neil y Terry conversaban, Candy trató en vano de descubrir alguna señal que le indicara cómo se sentía Neil al verla en compañía de otro hombre, pero fue incapaz de captar algo.

Harta de tanto pensar decidió salir al balcón, allí Terry le alcanzó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, por supuesto, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Es obvio que aún sientes algo por él…

-Eso no… ¿de verdad es tan obvio? ¿Crees que alguien lo haya notado?

-Tranquila, ahora mismo todos están enfocados en la boda… además ellos sólo querían saber cómo sería tu primer encuentro con él después de tantos años… ahora que el momento ha pasado, no le darán mucha más importancia.

-Si es lo que quieres, te garantizo que al final del viaje Neil estará suplicándote que vuelvas a su lado. –dijo Terry, y después se alejó de allí.

Las palabras de Terry hicieron a Candy reflexionar un poco… ¿en verdad quería ver a Neil suplicar?

Desde luego una parte de ella lo quería… pero ahora que podía hacerlo realidad, no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo, quizá sólo era su orgullo herido el que necesitaba ver a Neil derrotado para poder seguir adelante con su vida.

Más tarde, cuando Candy estaba recostada en el sofá, escuchó la voz de Annie.

-Rose Mary ha organizado un picnic, partiremos en breve… ¿dónde está tu perfecto novio? –le preguntó Annie con un tono que dejaba entrever sus celos.

-Señoritas… siento interrumpir pero Archie dice que es hora de irnos.

Candy volvió el rostro y se encontró con el rostro de Terry que le sonreía seductoramente, acto seguido, le tomó el rostro y la besó.

Al principio Candy no supo bien que hacer, y se encontró respondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad, hasta que recordó que aquel acto era parte de su número.

-Dios santo, deberían llamar a los bomberos… -dijo una voz que Candy reconoció inmediatamente.

Se trataba de Karen, que había venido para avisarles que estaban por partir.

Candy se sonrojó ante las palabras de la mujer.

-¿No es muy tierno? Aún se sonroja… –dijo Karen, dando unas cuantas palmadas de felicidad.

-Creo que iré a buscar a mi prometido, dijo Annie y salió de la habitación.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le preguntó Candy a Terry en cuanto estuvieron solos.

Terry sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya veo que aún tienes mucho que aprender…

\- ¿Aprender qué?

\- Annie no cree una sola palabra de lo que dijimos esta mañana… ella sospecha… así que solo estaba salvando la situación…

-Es verdad… gracias por hacerlo, de ahora en adelante prestaré mucha más atención.

Después de esa breve conversación, salieron de la casa para reunirse con los demás.

Para nadie pasó desapercibido que Candy y Terry fueran todo el tiempo tomados de la mano, y sin alejarse mucho uno del otro.


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA CHICAS, UNA DISCULPA POR NO PUBLICAR MÁS TEMPRANO, PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ FINALMENTE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

El día estaba yendo estupendamente, Candy estaba muy contenta, Terry era encantador con todos y rápidamente se había ganado la aprobación absoluta, incluso Albert parecía mucho menos escéptico.

-Parece que todo está saliendo muy bien… -comentó Candy cuando estaban sentados en el césped.

-Sí así es, te die que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Hey tortolitos… es hora de comenzar a divertirse. –Dijo un joven rubio y muy guapo que Candy no reconoció instantáneamente, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Primita querida, ¿es que no me reconoces?

-Anthony… ¿de verdad eres tú? –Mírate, has crecido muchísimo… -dijo Candy mientras se ponía de pie.

Anthony la estrechó cariñosamente y la despeinó un poco.

-¿No vas a presentarme? –dijo Anthony mirando hacia Terry que se había quedado sentado en el césped.

-¡Oh, sí, lo siento! -él es Terry Grandchester, mi… novio.

-Hombre, es un placer conocerte dijo Anthony ofreciéndole la mano a Terry, que inmediatamente le estrechó la mano.

-Bueno, y ahora que nos conocemos oficialmente… en breve jugaremos un partido de fútbol ¿por qué no te unes a mí y mi equipo y me ayudas a darles una paliza a Archie y compañía?

-Eso suena muy interesante…

-discúlpame cariño, pero creo que hay algo que tengo que hacer…

Neil sonrió al ver que en el equipo de Anthony estaban Albert y Terry.

-Será bastante sencillo derrotarlos. Le dijo Neil a Archie.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? –le preguntó Albert a Terry.

-Sí, desde luego, pero si lo que te preocupa es que los avergüence… te aseguro que no sucederá.

-No, no es eso es sólo que... no te ofendas pero… ¿alguna vez has jugado un partido de fútbol?

-¿Bromas?

Albert no dijo nada, decidió simplemente averiguar a qué se refería Terry.

Lo que nadie esperaba es que Terry resultara ser todo un atleta.

Después del partido, Albert invitó a Terry a tomar una cerveza.

\- y… ¿dónde aprendiste a jugar así?

-Mi madre es americana… y se empeñó siempre en que aprendiera a jugar fútbol, me enseñó muchas tradiciones americanas.

-Asumo entonces que tu descendencia inglesa proviene de tu padre…

-Así es…

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… he escuchado tu apellido antes…

-Pues claro que lo has escuchado, le dijo Anthony con cierto tono de burla.

Quien no conoce su trabajo como actor…

-Eso ya lo sé, dijo Albert, pero no… no es eso…

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-Vaya, tu novio resultó ser todo un estuchito de monerías. –le dijo Neil a Candy que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que éste se había sentado junto a ella.

-Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien, le dijo, aunque Candy no creyó una sola de sus palabras.

-¿Recuerdas que solíamos pasar mucho tiempo en este lugar?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Siento mucho que las cosas no hayan terminado bien… si pudiera remediarlo quizá…

-Pero no puedes…

-¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo recuerde?

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Terry estaba bebiendo su cerveza y charlando muy amenamente con Anthony, cuando a lo lejos vio que Candy charlaba con Neil.

Por su lenguaje corporal podía deducir que las cosas no marchaban bien… Candy era muy transparente, y sus emociones podían ser fácilmente adivinadas, era obvio que Neil lo sabía y estaba aprovechándose de ello, lo único que él quería era humillarla probándole que no había sido capaz de superarlo, mientras que él la había dejado atrás hacía mucho tiempo.

Entonces tomó una lata de refresco, y se acercó a ellos.

-Cariño, te traje una bebida, supuse que estarías sedienta.

Candy tomó el vaso que Terry le ofrecía y lo bebió casi de un trago preguntándose cómo es que Terry aparecía en los momentos más oportunos.

Casi de inmediato Candy se arrojó en sus brazos en un intento por salvar su desesperada situación.

Terry la recibió y le besó la coronilla de la cabeza.

Luego miró en dirección a Neil que estaba claramente incómodo con la situación.

-Excelente partido, el de hace un momento ¿no es así?

-Sí, lo fue… aunque, lo cierto es que no esperábamos que resultaras tan buen jugador, de hecho, pensábamos que lo tuyo sería más bien algo como el croquet o quizá el golf… porque ¿no es el deporte que practican en Inglaterra?

Terry se rió con ganas.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña carrera a caballo? –dijo Neil.

-En realidad, preferiría pasar un poco de tiempo con esta hermosa mujer, ya he estado lejos por mucho tiempo.

-Es una simple carrera ¿no me digas que tienes miedo?

-Cariño, Neil tiene razón, por qué no vas con él y hacen su carrera, y después puedes enseñarme cómo se juega al croquet.

-bien, entonces hagámoslo.

Se dirigieron pues a los corrales…

Terry eligió una hermosa yegua, pero no era nada, comparada con el semental pura sangre que Neil trajo consigo.

Al ver a los caballos, la familia, inmediatamente comenzó a reunirse alrededor de la pista para presenciar el duelo.

Candy acompañó a Terry hasta el lugar donde comenzaría la carrera, intencionalmente aguardó a que Neil les diera alcance.

-Deséame suerte, le pidió Terry.

Ella se acercó y se estiró de puntitas, luego lo besó apasionadamente.

-Que tengas suerte cariño. –le susurró al oído antes de separarse de él.

Terry le sonrió, y dijo –haré todo lo posible.

Neil se aclaró la garganta.

Candy caminó donde Anthony.

-¿Qué fue eso? Parecía que ibas a devorártelo.

Candy se sonrojó mucho.

-Quizá la próxima vez deberían quedarse en casa… es obvio que tienen asuntos que arreglar.

Candy le dio un golpe en el brazo -¡Anthony!

-¿Qué? –sólo digo lo que veo…

-Está bien, guarda silencio, la carrera está por empezar.

Todos estaban a la expectativa, quizá simplemente porque querían saber si Neil sería derrotado.

Sin embargo, la expectación terminó cuando Neil rápidamente se hizo de la ventaja.

Durante casi toda la carrera, Neil se dedicó a administrar la ventaja que tenía sobre su rival, sin embargo poco a poco, Terry comenzó a ganar terreno, y casi sin que Neil se diera cuenta, le alcanzó, después fue cuestión de segundos para que lo sobrepasara, llevándose la ovación de todos.

Apenas bajó del caballo Candy fue a recibirlo, él la levantó del piso y la hizo girar.

Mientras tanto Neil tuvo que reprimir las ganas de hacer una rabieta frente a todos, y tuvo que soportar las burlas de Archie.

Albert y Anthony fueron a donde Terry y lo felicitaron efusivamente.

-¡Qué gran carrera! –le dijo Albert.

-Por un momento pensé que ese engreído se llevaría la carrera, ¡pero fuiste capaz de vencerle! -le dijo Anthony emocionado.

-Mi prima tuvo mucha suerte al encontrar un novio que no es un perfecto idiota egocéntrico, dijo mirando en dirección a Neil… y… díganme una cosa ¿para cuándo es la boda?

Terry lo miró totalmente sorprendido, sin saber que contestar.

Luego escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Candy.

-Nosotros no…

Entonces algo se encendió en el interior de Terry, e inmediatamente dijo.

-Lo cierto, Anthony, es que nosotros… no hemos fijado una fecha, pero en cuanto la tengamos serán los primeros en saberlo. –dijo, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Candy.

El resto de la tarde, Terry se dedicó a enseñar a Candy a jugar croquet, hasta que fue tiempo de volver a la casa, donde se ofrecería una cena en honor de los futuros esposos.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

La cena fue muy agradable, y muy digna de la hija de un prestigiado hombre.

Hubo muchos invitados muy reconocidos, sobre todo, gente de la política que celebró la elegancia del evento.

Terry estaba definitivamente en su elemento, sonreía y saludaba a todos, mientras Candy le acompañaba a dónde quiera que fuera.

Annie estaba molesta porque el parecer una vez más Candy y su perfecto novio se habían robado la noche, su rabieta fue tan grande, que incluso amenazó con no estar presente durante el brindis que se tenía planeado.

-Será mejor que vayas a hablar con Annie, le susurró Terry al oído.

Candy no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que Terry quería decir.

-Creí que ibas a poner más atención, le dijo Terry en tono de burla, e inmediatamente después le señaló a Archie que estaba tratando de convencer a Annie de algo.

Candy estaba a punto de correr al lado de Annie, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Espera, debemos hacer esto con mucha discreción, o todos se darán cuenta de que algo anda mal.

Candy se dejó guiar por Terry.

-¿Qué sucede Annie?

-¿De verdad quieres que te diga que es lo que sucede? –dijo Annie, algo alterada.

-Annie, por favor cálmate.

-No me calmo nada… siempre es lo mismo…

-Annie, las personas estás comenzando a creer que algo anda mal.

-Pues no me interesa.

Candy tuvo que hacer uso de toda su paciencia, pero Annie siempre lograba sacarla de sus casillas, así que la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia la cocina.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a escucharse murmuraciones. Archie no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, y todo parecía colapsarse.

-Hombre, no te preocupes, esto es algo que las chicas solucionaran inmediatamente.

Luego Terry se acercó a una mujer mayor y le habló al oído como si de un secreto se tratara.

-La novia ha tenido un problema con el vestido… -luego le quiñó un ojo.

La mujer se quedó sorprendida, pero justo como Terry lo esperaba, el rumor comenzó a correrse como pólvora entre los invitados, que inmediatamente olvidaron el incidente y continuaron divirtiéndose.

-¿cómo lo hiciste?

-Todos creen que se trata de un problema con el vestido… pero qué fue lo que sucedió.

Archie suspiró…

Annie está molesta porque piensa que Candy y tú se han robado la noche… ella… adora ser el centro de atención…

-Dime una cosa… ellas siempre han sido así… quiero decir, siempre han tenido esas rencillas…

-No, hubo un tiempo en el que eran inseparables, hacían todo juntas, más que medias hermanas, eran las mejores amigas… pero casi sin ninguna razón comenzaron a distanciarse… después sucedió lo de Neil, y Candy se marchó a Inglaterra.

Su relación no ha sido la misma desde entonces.

Terry quería preguntar qué había pasado entre Candy y Neil, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, tendría que ser la mismísima Candy la que se lo dijera, pero sabía que no sería tan fácil.

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –le dijo Candy a Annie.

Annie se puso las manos en las caderas.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ¿No es obvio acaso?

-No –dijo Candy.

-Ese siempre ha sido el problema, tú nunca has sido capaz de ver lo que es obvio…

-No soy adivina, si tú no me dices qué sucede, no es mi problema.

-Estás interfiriendo con mi gran noche… tú y tu perfecto novio se están robando la que se supone debería ser mi noche perfecta. Ya estoy harta…

-Nosotros no estamos robándote nada…

-Siempre es igual… todos te quieren más, incluso mi padre y Archie…

Candy se enfadó, y le dio una bofetada.

-Eres una estúpida egoísta. –le dijo.

-¿Es qué no puedes ver que Archie me ve como una hermana? Y Roger… es decir tu padre… él simplemente me ve como la hija de su esposa. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que eres tú misma la que está arruinándolo todo?

-Ahora sal de aquí, hay una fiesta en tu honor allí afuera.

Casi inmediatamente Karen entró para ayudar a Annie a retocarse el maquillaje.

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

El resto de la noche Candy tuvo que obligarse a sonreír y fingir que todo estaba perfectamente bien.

-Estás agotada, será mejor que vayas a descansar. –le dijo Terry.

-No, no quiero hacerlo todavía.

-Anda, hazme caso, te acompañaré…

Entonces le puso una mano en la espalda y comenzó a guiarla, Candy se resistió al principio, pero después tuvo que aceptar que necesitaba descansar, la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle y no estaba dispuesta a seguir sonriendo más.

Terry esperó con paciencia a que ella se pusiera el pijama, quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-¿Podrías quedarte unos minutos?

-Claro, descansa tranquilamente.

Ella se acurrucó junto a él y se quedó profundamente dormida, sin importarle ya la existencia de una barrera.

Terry se quedó en silencio observándola dormir mientras pensaba en lo bien que estaban saliendo las cosas, estaba interpretando un papel casi perfecto, digno de un oscar, lo irónico era que por primera vez no estaba actuando…


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA CHICAS, ANTES QUE NADA UNA DISCULPA POR EL RETRASO... TUVE UNA PEQUEÑA CRISIS CREATIVA... PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SERÁ MÁS LARGO.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Candy despertó con bastante mejor humor, la cabeza ya no le dolía, y se sentía extrañamente reconfortada, por un breve momento no supo dónde estaba, sin embargo los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a ella poco a poco, entonces se volvió lentamente esperando encontrar la barrera de almohadas que dividían la cama, pero no encontró nada, la cama estaba vacía, no había señal alguna de Terry, ni mucho menos de que hubiera dormido allí.

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente, dispuesta a ir en su búsqueda para agradecerle que cuidara de ella la noche anterior, estaba por salir, cuando lo vio.

Estaba recostado en el sofá, sin embargo, se le veía bastante incómodo, debido a su altura y su complexión apenas era capaz de estar allí sin caer al piso.

Candy se permitió admirarlo unos instantes, Candy pensó que Terry era un hombre increíblemente guapo, se obligó a dejar de mirarlo, y después salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Terry se despertó con una terrible jaqueca, sin embargo no estaba molesto, ni se sentía cansado.

Apenas se levantó, percibió un delicioso aroma.

Se trataba de una cafetera y una charola de panecillos

-Así que al fin has despertado… -escuchó decir.

Cuando se volvió, se encontró con el rostro de Candy que le sonreía amablemente.

-Creí que te gustaría tomar una buena taza de café…

-Pues… gracias… huele delicioso…

Candy sirvió dos tazas de café, y a continuación se sentó junto a él.

Estuvieron así, uno al lado del otro sin decir nada, hasta que Candy se atrevió a hablar…

-Oye… quería darte las gracias por lo de anoche…

-No hay nada que agradecer…

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿hacer qué?

-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes qué hacer o qué decir en el momento justo? ¿Cómo es que siempre apareces en el momento justo?

Terry suspiró…

-Esa es una pregunta interesante… sólo tienes que ser más… perceptiva y descubrir lo que los demás quieren de ti...

Candy lo miró confundida.

-Es decir, debes aprender a leer el lenguaje corporal, eso te ayudará a saber cómo reaccionar acorde a cada situación.

Por ejemplo:

En este momento, te sientes presionada… tienes miedo de que tu familia se dé cuenta de la farsa, pero más aún, tienes miedo de que Neil descubra la verdad y te haga sentir como una tonta…

Candy desvió la mirada un poco, y Terry supo que tenía razón.

-¿De verdad soy tan predecible?

-Lamento decirte que así es… pero… tranquila, no tienes nada de que preocuparte…

-Es que yo… no estoy segura de poder hacerlo… es decir… estar aquí… es demasiado…

-Dime una cosa… ¿Por qué no confías en ti misma?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –por supuesto que confío en mí misma. –dijo enfurecida.

Terry sonrió para sí mismo, y a continuación la empujó levemente, hasta que ella tuvo que recargarse en el respaldo del sofá.

De repente estaban tan cerca uno del otro que Candy pensó que él iba a besarla y su pulso se aceleró.

Él le puso una mano en la mejilla, y a continuación le dijo:

-Relájate, no voy a besarte, sólo quiero que entiendas que esto no se trata de mí sino de ti… cuando logres ver la extraordinaria mujer que eres, entonces florecerás y Neil lamentará en serio haberte perdido.

Candy se sonrojó por las palabras que Terry le había dicho, nunca antes alguien le había dicho nada parecido, era extraño, pero por un momento pudo ver la razón por la que todas sus relaciones habían fracasado…

Había estado enfocada únicamente en complacer a alguien más, cuando lo que tenía que hacer era simplemente complacerse a sí misma, no tenía por qué cambiar su manera de ser para complacer a nadie…

En ese justo momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Terry fue a abrir la puerta, se trataba de Karen que había venido para decirles que el desayuno estaba servido.

Candy terminó de arreglarse, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra más, pero Candy se sentía renovada, se sentía una mujer nueva, cómo si ante sus ojos se hubiese revelado un gran secreto.

Bajaron al comedor tomados de la mano, todos estaban reunidos allí, incluso Neil estaba presente.

-Creí que jamás saldrían de esa habitación… -comentó Anthony.

En alguna otra situación, Candy habría intentado justificarse, pero esta vez no lo hizo, simplemente se limitó a encoger los hombros.

-La fiesta de ayer fue un rotundo éxito, comento Roger, el padre de Annie.

En todos los diarios aparecen fotografías del evento…

-Acabo de recordar, dijo Albert de repente, haciendo que todos le miraran.

-Tu padre es un duque ¿no es así? –dijo Albert dirigiéndose a Terry.

-Sí, así es.

-Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, inclusive Candy.

-Dios, así que además de actor también eres parte de la realeza. –comentó Karen.

-¿tienes línea directa al trono? ¿Cómo son las fiestas en el palacio? –dijo Karen.

Terry estaba por responder, cuando Neil lo interrumpió.

-Así que… ¿tenemos que llamarte "su majestad"?

Una vez más Terry se rió.

En realidad, el término correcto sería "milord" –interrumpió Anthony con un brillo malévolo en la mirada que dejó clara su antipatía hacia Neil.

-La verdad, preferiría que simplemente me llamaran por mi nombre, realmente detesto todo esto…

-Candy, el día de hoy vendrá la modista para hacer la prueba final de los vestidos…

-No te preocupes, estaré aquí puntualmente, no creo que haya muchas modificaciones que hacer en mi vestido, me lo probé antes de viajar hacía aquí.

-En vista de que las damas estarán ocupadas todo el día, por qué no organizamos un día de pesca, propuso Roger.

-Suena genial, respondió Albert.

-Suena bien, dijo Terry.

-Deberán disculparme, pero yo no podré estar presente, dijo Neil.

-Verán, estoy organizando una fiesta para celebrar el último día de Archie como soltero…

Inmediatamente Annie se dio la vuelta y puso sus manos en su cadera, para hacer notar su disgusto.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte cariño, te aseguro que sólo será una pequeña reunión… algo de cerveza, los chicos y uno que otro juego de azar…

-Nosotras también hemos organizado nuestra propia reunión, anunció Karen triunfante.

-¿Qué? –dijo Albert que conocía la tendencia de Karen a exagerarlo todo.

-Tranquilo cariño, será simplemente una pequeña fiesta… cosas de chicas, unos cuantos tragos, regalos, y quizá una que otra sorpresa…

Albert dio un resoplido, pero no dijo nada más puesto que con todo y sus ideas locas, Karen era una gran mujer, y él la amaba por eso.

-Supongo que asistirás a la fiesta, o ¿es que Candy no te permitirá hacerlo? -le dijo Neil a Terry, en un tono un poco sarcástico.

-desde luego, estaré encantado de hacerlo, dijo Terry y a continuación le guiñó un ojo a Candy que le devolvió una brillante sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces es una promesa… -dijo Neil, en un tono que sonaba más como una amenaza.

Terry supo entonces que Neil ya no estaba tan cómodo, comenzaba a comprender que Candy estaba saliendo de su alcance…


	7. Chapter 7

Candy pasó una tarde aburridísima, Annie no paró de probarse los vestidos que la modista había diseñado especialmente para que Annie los utilizara en el viaje que Archie y ella harían a Italia.

-¡Este es precioso! –exclamó, mientras se probaba un vestido de lunares.

Candy no pudo evitar bostezar.

-¿Te molesta no ser el centro de atención verdad? –le dijo Annie a Candy.

-Disculpa mi falta de entusiasmo, pero pasar la tarde probándome vestidos no es mi idea de diversión.

-¿Por qué siempre quieres arruinarlo todo?

-Basta niñas, dejen de pelear. –dijo Rose Mary, la madre de Candy.

-Ella fue la que inició, dijo Candy con toda tranquilidad, haciendo que Annie se enfadara aún más.

Rose Mary se levantó de su asiento y se llevó a Candy aparte.

-Por favor cariño, muestra algo de entusiasmo.

-de verdad, estoy intentándolo, pero Annie siempre lo pone tan difícil…

-Annie no es una mala persona, sólo está muy nerviosa.

-Lo sé, y créeme, puedo entenderla, pero a veces se pone tan difícil…

-Por favor…

Candy suspiró, e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y volvió donde todas las mujeres estaban reunidas.

-Annie en verdad siento mucho mi falta de entusiasmo, es sólo que… estoy algo cansada…

-Si yo tuviera un novio como el tuyo, definitivamente también estaría cansada, comentó una de las amigas de Annie.

Por un momento, Annie se molestó, pero como lo cierto es que ella también sentía mucha curiosidad, se unió al grupo.

Todas rieron, y pronto comenzaron a cuestionar a Candy acerca de las habilidades de Terry como amante, la tediosa prueba de vestidos se convirtió en una reunión de chicas bastante amena, pronto todas las chicas comenzaron a confesar algunas intimidades.

Karen y Annie no fueron la excepción, Karen no tuvo reparos en hacerlo, contando cosas que lograron avergonzar a Candy, que no tenía intención de saber los secretos íntimos de su hermano.

Annie fue mucho más reservada, pero igualmente confesó.

-Por favor, Candy, cuéntanos cómo lograste atrapar a ese galán.

-Bueno, yo…

-En realidad fui yo quien la atrapó a ella. –dijo alguien, e inmediatamente todas las mujeres se volvieron.

-Han vuelto demasiado pronto, comentó Karen.

-Yo diría que volvimos en el momento indicado… si nos hubiéramos retrasado más, no sé cómo habría terminado esta reunión, dijo Albert mirando la botella de licor que alguien había puesto ya en la mesa.

-¿Cómo estuvo la pesca? –le preguntó Candy a Terry.

-Estuvo bastante bien, preciosa. –dijo Terry, que se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó.

No fue un beso demasiado largo ni ostentoso, pero fue uno que Candy sintió demasiado real, además sirvió un poco para calmar la curiosidad de las demás chicas.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffTerry por su parte, la pasó bien, Anthony le caía muy bien, y se identificaba bastante con él, además tenían algo más en común: ambos detestaban a Neil hasta la muerte.

Terry sabía que no debía involucrarse de más, pero simplemente era inevitable, Neil era un hombre despreciable

Albert también le parecía un hombre muy agradable, sin embargo tenía aún muchas más reservas para con él.

Albert era un hombre mucho más complicado, era obvio que él había sido mucho más que un hermano para Candy, ellos eran muy unidos y por tanto, Albert era muy protector, Terry estaba seguro de que ese hombre no dudaría en asesinar a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimar a su hermana, por eso no comprendía cómo había llegado ella a relacionarse con alguien como Neil.

Terry pensaba en ello, cuando de repente, y como una maldición apareció Archie junto con su inseparable amigo.

Annie corrió inmediatamente a los brazos de su prometido.

-Que bueno que están aquí, Te extrañé tanto… -dijo ella.

-Yo también te eche de menos, le dijo él y la abrazó.

-¿No son tiernos? –comentó una de las mujeres.

Las demás chicas comenzaron a realizar comentarios de aprobación hacia la feliz pareja.

-Cuanto me alegro de que por fin cada una haya encontrado un buen hombre y se olvidaran de estar peleando todo el tiempo por ese sinvergüenza de Neil. –dijo una mujer mayor, a la que Terry identificó como la mujer que le había ayudado a correr el rumor sobre los desperfectos del vestido de Annie la noche anterior.

-Abuela, que cosas dices. –la reprendió Annie que estaba claramente incómoda.

-¿Por qué no vas con Rose? van a comenzar un juego de cartas

-Sí, ya sé que estoy avergonzándote y no me quieres aquí…

La mujer se levantó y salió de la casa.

Terry la siguió con la mirada, pero no dijo nada más.

Finalmente, presa de su curiosidad, se disculpó y salió de la casa para ir en busca de la abuela.

Terry vagó por toda la casa sin obtener resultados, no fue capaz de encontrar a la mujer por ninguna parte.

Fue entonces que decidió sentarse en una solitaria banca del jardín.

Comenzó a rebuscar en su chaqueta su cajetilla de cigarros, no quería hacerlo, porque estaba tratando de dejarlo, pero en verdad necesitaba sentir el sabor del tabaco.

-¿Buscabas esto? –escuchó decir.

Inmediatamente levantó la vista, y se encontró con la anciana.

-Yo también tengo mis trucos, dijo ella y le ofreció los cigarros.

No sin antes tomar ella misma uno.

-No debería…

-Tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. –lo reprendió ella, así que Terry le ofreció fuego.

La abuela sonrió y aceptó el ofrecimiento, acto seguido tomó un lugar junto a Terry, le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la rodilla.

-Tienes curiosidad ¿cierto?

-No… yo solo…

La abuela se rió, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Terry se sintió desarmado, no sabía qué hacer, ni todo su conocimiento y experiencia le eran útiles con esa mujer, así que decidió que lo mejor era sincerarse.

-Sí, lo cierto es que sí… yo…

-La abuela rió, muchacho tonto, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, lo de Neil sucedió hace mucho tiempo, ahora ella está contigo, y déjame decirte que nunca la había visto tan feliz.

-Es que ella… yo no…

-No tienes que explicarme, sé que ella no te ha hablado de lo que sucedió ¿cierto?

Terry guardó silencio, en realidad, ni si quiera él sabía por qué estaba tan empeñado en saber lo que había tras la historia de Candy y Neil.

-Esas niñas solían ser inseparables. –dijo la mujer, capturando de inmediato la atención de Terry que se sentía como si estuviese violando la confianza de Candy, pero no solo la de ella, también la de Stear, a quien le había prometido cuidar de ella, sin entrometerse más allá, de hecho, esto iba en contra de sus propios deseos...

Sin embargo, cuando la mujer continuó, Terry supo que no había marcha atrás, así que guardó silencio y escuchó con atención.

-Ellas eran las mejores amigas del colegio, cuando el padre de Candy murió, hubo una unión aún mayor, Annie sufría mucho por su amiga, y años más tarde, cuando sus padres comenzaron a salir y posteriormente se casaron, su alegría no podría haber sido mayor.

Incluso compartían habitación a pesar de que esta casa es enorme…

En fin, nunca había visto una hermandad así, ni siquiera en los hermanos de sangre más unidos.

Pero como nada dura para siempre, ellas crecieron, e inevitablemente tuvieron que asistir a la preparatoria de la localidad.

Para entonces, Candy se había convertido en una preciosa chica, no es que Annie no lo fuera, por supuesto que era hermosa, pero era Candy quien atraía toda la atención.

Aún así, ellas continuaban siendo tan amigas como siempre.

-hasta que ese sinvergüenza apareció…

Ambas se enamoraron de él…

Desgraciadamente Annie no tomó muy bien las cosas cuando él eligió a Candy, y a pesar de que habían prometido que nada cambiaría entre ellas, lo cierto es que las peleas comenzaron, y se hicieron más frecuentes cada vez… hasta que Annie comenzó a salir con Archie.

Entonces las cosas volvieron a su sitio.

Ellos solían pasar mucho tiempo aquí, salían por interminables horas.

Y cuando la familia salía de vacaciones a la casa del lago, Archie y Neil también venían.

-¿la casa del lago? –preguntó Terry sorprendido.

-Sí, allí es dónde se llevará a cabo la boda…

-Pensé que la boda sería aquí mismo.

-Seguramente Candy olvidó

Aunque claro, Albert siempre ahí para impedir cualquier cosa que pudiera dañar a sus hermanas.

Cuatro años pasaron así… realmente todos pensábamos que sería Candy quien caminaría primero por el pasillo, casi dábamos por hecho que tarde que temprano Neil le propondría matrimonio…

Un buen día, Candy anunció que su relación con Neil se había acabado… ella no quiso dar muchos detalles, pero al parecer fue a causa de una mujer…

Candy estaba inconsolable, se pasaba los días encerrada en su cuarto, o vagando toda la tarde por los jardines de la casa.

Nada era capaz de consolarla…

Albert se había marchado a estudiar a Boston, y Candy no quería estar con Annie y Archie.

-Realmente me destrozaba verla así…

Terry sintió una punzada de dolor al imaginar la tristeza de Candy, no le sorprendía ahora que su vida amorosa fuera un completo desastre…

-En un intento por animarla, Roger intentó que se fuera a Boston con Albert, sabiendo que el cambio quizá le ayudaría.

Lo que nadie esperaba era que Candy decidiera marcharse tan lejos.

Rose Mary se puso histérica, y casi llevó ella misma a Candy hasta Boston.

Pero Albert intervino, convenció a Rose de que lo mejor era permitirle a Candy seguir su camino con la esperanza de que sanara su corazón.

La abuela suspiró…

-Te digo algo: -pensé que Candy daría alguna excusa para no venir a la boda, especialmente porque Neil es el padrino, pero me alegra saber que ella no está sola en esto.

Terry sonrió tímidamente, pues ahora comprendía realmente la magnitud del lío en el que estaba metido, pero decidido más que nunca a ayudar a Candy.


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA, AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

Terry volvió al lado de Candy tras su charla con la abuela.

-¿Dónde te habías metido cariño? –le preguntó Candy.

-Salí a tomar un poco de aire, no quiero interrumpir sus planes para la noche de chicas de mañana.

-Por cierto ¿Qué tienen planeado para mañana?

-Anthony dijo que Neil planeó una salida a un bar. –Supongo que ustedes van a hacer la reunión aquí mismo.

-En realidad… Karen también planeo una salida…

-Supongo que está bien, mientras no haya mucho alcohol de por medio.

Candy rodó los ojos, y Terry rió.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

-Míralo –comentó Neil que estaba sentado al lado de Archie en un lugar apartado.

-¿qué? ¿quién?

-Ese niño bonito, se pavonea por todos lados… se cree superior con su aire aristocrático y sus perfectos modales.

-Eso no es lo que te molesta ¿cierto?

-Hay algo en él que no me agrada…

-¿Quizá lo que no puedes soportar es que ahora es él quien comparte la cama de Candy? –dijo Archie, burlándose de él, pero Neil no dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente agachó la cabeza, y le dio un sorbo a su copa.

-¿Recuerdas que solíamos venir aquí cada verano con las chicas?

-Sí, por supuesto, cómo podría olvidarlo… fue aquí mismo donde Annie y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez, y fue aquí donde le pedí que fuera mi esposa, dijo Archie con una mirada soñadora.

-Sí, claro, contestó Neil, yo estaba pensando más bien en algo bastante diferente…

-Creo que se a lo que te refieres… -dime una cosa, no tienes que responder si no quieres, no quiero que pienses que quiero remover viejas heridas ni nada parecido, es… simplemente curiosidad… ¿Por qué fue que Candy y tú terminaron su relación?

Neil guardó silencio por unos minutos, y Archie pensó que no diría nada más.

-Fue… es algo complicado…

-Vamos confiesa…

-Fue… otra mujer…

-Dios santo, así que es verdad… y… ¿Ella los descubrió?

-No, no, para nada… yo decidí decírselo…

-¿De verdad fuiste tan bastardo como para decírselo así? –No me extraña que ella lo tomara tan mal.

-No seas idiota… yo… yo le dije que me había enamorado de alguien más, y que no podía continuar nuestra relación… no soy tan estúpido como crees.

-Y… ¿se puede saber quién es la susodicha? –Porque yo no recuerdo haberte visto en una relación después de lo de Candy.

Neil se rió.

-No tiene ninguna importancia…

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cómo fue que te enredaste con alguien más?

-Ni si quiera yo sé que pasó… yo, solo me dejé llevar por la lujuria del momento y terminé perdiendo lo que más importaba.

-Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a tratar de recuperarla?

-No lo sé… ahora mismo ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que quiero… y de cualquier manera, ella jamás me perdonará.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ya por la noche Candy y Terry anunciaron que se retratarían, Candy había pensado en volver a casa de Albert, puesto que no se sentía muy cómoda en aquella casa.

Sin embargo, Rose Mary no se los permitió.

-Por Dios Candy esta casa es enorme, no tienen que ir a ninguna parte.

Candy tuvo que resignarse, pues sabía que su madre no descansaría hasta lograr que accedieran a quedarse.

Una de las chicas de la servidumbre les mostró la habitación que la madre de Candy les había hecho preparar.

Ella estaba un poco nerviosa, después de los acontecimientos pasados con Terry no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, sin embargo decidió no hacer nada.

Ya no necesitaba la existencia de una barrera de almohadas, por alguna razón sabía que estaba segura, así que cuando Terry comenzó a colocar las almohadas, ella lo detuvo.

-No, no es necesario, confío en que te mantendrás de tu lado de la cama…

-Lo haré. –dijo Terry con solemnidad, y Candy no pudo evitar reírse.

La cama que esta vez les habían asignado era mucho más grande que la que tenían en casa de Albert.

Candy se sintió como una niña pequeña y se arrojó sobre el colchón como solía hacerlo cuando compartía la habitación con Annie.

Terry se recostó a su lado también.

Era extraño, pero Candy sintió como si pertenecieran a ese lugar y a ese momento, y cuando inevitablemente sus manos se tocaron, no se apartó, por el contrario, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, en respuesta, él le dio un ligero apretón, que le hizo sentir a Candy mucha más confianza en él.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Terry se tensó un poco, pero asintió.

-¿Por qué decidiste quedarte? –es decir, pudiste haberme abandonado a mi suerte aquella primera noche cuando te amenace con revelar el secreto…

Terry suspiró, y se tomó algo de tiempo para responder.

-No lo sé… había algo en lo que dijiste, la manera en la que te vi derrumbarte…

Candy hizo una leve mueca, no esperaba de ninguna manera aquella respuesta.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? –le preguntó Terry.

-No, yo… no. Aún no estoy lista…

-Entiendo… sé que esto es difícil para ti… y el que él esté aquí, debe hacerlo peor.

-Es extraño, pero creí que sería mucho peor… es decir, antes de venir aquí pasé mucho tiempo imaginando lo que sucedería cuando volviera a encontrarme con Neil, pero lo cierto es que no ha sido tan malo como creía. Sin embargo, los recuerdos son diferentes… este lugar, está repleto de ellos, y aún duele demasiado…

-Mañana por la noche, cuando salgas con las chicas, quiero que te diviertas como nunca, no quiero que te reserves nada, olvídate del dolor, olvida por qué estás aquí… quiero que te concentres simplemente en ti. Si haces eso, verás las cosas desde otra perspectiva y comenzarás a sentir que las cosas mejoran.

-¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno en esto?

-Terry se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca pensé que alguien como tú…

-¿Alguien como yo?

-Lo siento, es sólo que Stear… dijo que eras una persona muy difícil de tratar.

-Y lo soy, es solo que… no lo sé, quizá haberme alejado de Londres me ha ayudado más de lo que pensaba…

-Creo que es hora de que vayamos a descansar…

-Desde luego…

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Candy percibió un agradable aroma que inundaba su nariz, no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde provenía, solo sabía que necesitaba aferrarse a él por más tiempo, así que lo hizo, se aferró mucho más a la almohada, y como por arte de magia, el aroma se intensificó.

Trató de darse la vuelta para continuar con su sueño, cuando de pronto notó una sólida barrera que le impedía moverse.

Sobresaltada, abrió los ojos, sólo para hacer el más sorprendente de los descubrimientos…

La almohada que creía haber estado abrazando durante toda la noche no era exactamente una almohada… de hecho nada tenía que ver con una.

Se trataba del tibio y bien esculpido cuerpo de Terry…

Inmediatamente el rostro de Candy tomó un intenso color rojo y comenzó a removerse incómoda ocasionando que Terry se despertara casi al instante.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí yo solo… lo siento, no quise… disculpa mi atrevimiento…

Terry la miró con dulzura, y habló con mucha suavidad.

-No pasa nada pequeña pecosa, no tienes que pedir disculpas…

Ella no se atrevía a levantar la vista, pero noto como sus pupilas se dilataron cuando la llamó pequeña pecosa.

-¿pequeña pecosa? Es la segunda vez que me llamas así… ¿no te han enseñado que es grosero dar apodos a las personas?

-Sí, desde luego, pero yo lo encuentro divertido… ¿de verdad te molesta tanto?

-Bueno, la verdad… no… es sólo que… así es como mi padre solía llamarme. –dijo revelando un detalle de su pasado, y sorprendiendo a Terry.

-¿Vas a asistir a la reunión de los chicos?

-Si, desde luego, Anthony ha prometido estar aquí para ir juntos.

-Siento todos los inconvenientes que esto te ha causado, espero que no haya sido demasiado para ti líder con Anthony y Albert.

-la verdad es que no, Anthony me agrada muchísimo, y Albert… parece que ya me tolera un poco… que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, todo sadrá bien.

Candy asintió y por primera vez desde que habían llegado a casa de sus padres sintió que en verdad todo iría bien, era una sensación bastante extraña, pero estando con Terry se sentía muy segura y protegida, y en verdad podía permitirse pensar que las cosas estaban bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA A TODAS, ANTES QUE NADA OFREZCO UNA DISCULPA POR EL RETRASO... QUISE ALARGAR UN POCO EL CAPÍTULO, PERO LES PROMETO QUE EL MIÉRCOLES SIN FALTA SUBIRÉ EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

Candy y Terry pasaron una mañana muy agradable, Candy había decidido tomar el consejo de Terry y divertirse lo más posible, ya no quería seguir guardando todas esas emociones negativas que la habían estancado durante mucho tiempo, ahora sólo quería ser feliz, y en aquel momento realmente se sentía feliz.

Después del desayuno salieron al jardín a dar un paseo.

Terry tomó la mano de Candy y ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, en un gesto que se había vuelto bastante familiar, a Candy ya ni siquiera importaba que hubiese alguien a su alrededor, solo sabía que le gustaba mucho la sensación de sus manos entrelazadas.

Caminaron por el jardín y terminaron dirigiéndose hacia los establos.

Se detuvieron para observar a los caballos correr libremente.

-Me gustaría montar algún día. –dijo Candy de repente, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de Terry.

-¿por qué no lo haces ahora? ¿Qué te ha detenido?

-Yo… la verdad es que… me da mucho miedo…

Una vez Neil intentó enseñarme a hacerlo… evidentemente no hubo un buen resultado…

-Entonces hagámoslo.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que intentarlo… o nunca sabrás si puedes hacerlo.

Lo primero que tienes que hacer, es escoger al caballo correcto. –le dijo.

El jinete forma un vínculo muy especial con el caballo desde el inicio.

Observaron a todos los caballos, hasta que Candy estuvo segura acerca de cuál era el que quería montar.

Ella eligió una preciosa yegua blanca, llamada lluvia.

Con infinita paciencia Terry le mostró como lograr que la yegua le otorgara su confianza.

Una vez que Candy se sintió cómoda, Terry la hizo montar.

Al principio se puso muy tensa, porque el pánico había comenzado a hacerla presa, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, descubrió que le gustaba mucho la sensación, además Terry estaba cuidando de ella.

Terry pasó un largo rato dirigiendo las riendas, mientras Candy se acostumbraba, hasta que supo que estaba lista.

-Es hora de dar un paseo mucho más largo, pero esta vez serás tú quien tome las riendas.

-No creo estar lista aún…

-Claro que lo estás, iremos despacio, y yo cuidaré de ti.

Las palabras de Terry despertaron en Candy una nueva conciencia, de y repente comenzó a mirar a Terry bajo una nueva luz…

Terry ensilló un caballo y después se reunió con Candy.

Se adentraron en el pequeño bosquecillo que rodeaba la propiedad.

Candy nunca se había sentido tan feliz, mucho menos en aquel lugar.

De pronto, Terry vio como Candy comenzaba a galopar mucho más rápido.

-Wow wow, espera no vayas tan de prisa. –le dijo.

Pero ella no le hizo caso, siguió cada vez más rápido, hasta que Terry se vió obligado a acelerar.

De pronto Candy se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser una pequeña cabaña.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntó Terry, pero Candy no contestó, parecía que estaba hipnotizada.

Terry se apresuró a bajar del caballo, para así poder ayudar a Candy.

Decididamente la tomó por la cintura y la colocó en el piso.

-Nunca pensé que aún existiera… murmuró Candy.

Luego caminó hasta la puerta, y se agachó para buscar algo.

Terry no entendía nada, pero decidió no decir ni una sola palabra.

Después de unos minutos de estar hurgando, por fin pareció encontrar lo que buscaba.

Levantó un trocito de una de las tablas que formaban el piso, y extrajo una llave, inmediatamente después, la insertó en la cerradura de la puerta, que cedió inmediatamente.

Terry pensó que iba a entrar, en cambio se quedó de pie en la entrada, como si estuviera sorprendida por algún descubrimiento.

Inesperadamente Candy dio un paso al frente y entró en la habitación, para Terry fue una sorpresa descubrir que aquella rústica construcción contaba con electricidad, lo que fue evidente cuando Candy accionó el interruptor, además contaba con algunas comodidades, había allí unos cuantos muebles, aunque parecían haber sido sacados de un cuento infantil.

También había allí una pila de mantas y sacos de dormir, Candy inspeccionó el lugar un poco más y se dirigió al rincón de la cabaña, donde había un baúl que ella no se atrevió a abrir.

-Aquí es donde Annie y yo solíamos pasar la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Explicó Candy.

-Roger la mando construir para nosotras, pero yo… no pensé que aún estuviera aquí…

-¿Por qué crees que debería estar destruido? –Según parece este lugar está lleno de recuerdos felices. –comentó Terry que había tomado una pequeña esfera de cristal que estaba en el piso.

-No todo aquí es felicidad. –dijo Candy.

Entonces Terry recordó su charla con la abuela.

"Candy solía pasar horas y horas vagando por los alrededores de la casa"

–le había dicho la mujer.

Terry comprendió entonces que ese lugar se había convertido en el refugio de Candy, ahí es donde trataba de ocultarse del mundo y ahogar el dolor y la pena.

-Oye, no podemos evitar la existencia de nuestros recuerdos, pero depende de nosotros la manera en que los utilizamos. –le dijo Terry mientras le ponía las manos sobre los hombros para tratar de consolarla.

Lentamente ella se dio la vuelta.

Tenía la cabeza agachada.

Nunca en la vida de Terry había pasado nada parecido, pero en ese momento sintió unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla hasta que no quedara en ella ningún rastro de dolor, quería protegerla y prometerle que todo estaría bien, por un momento deseo ser el hombre que sanara su corazón, pero así como esa idea llegó, él la desechó porque aquello implicaba entregar su propio corazón, y eso era algo que le aterraba, esa era la razón más importante por la que había accedido a concertar un falso matrimonio.

Si nunca había ninguna clase de contacto, entonces estaría a salvo.

Pero en este momento… no podría decir que estaba en total control de sus emociones, así pues, tomó la barbilla de ella con mucho cuidado, y le levantó el rostro.

Lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento.

Sus hermosos ojos que hasta entonces habían estado llenos de vida, ahora estaban inundados de lágrimas, y en ellos había una profunda tristeza.

De repente sus miradas se encontraron, y él cubrió su mejilla con su mano, inmediatamente ella buscó el agradable calor de su contacto.

Fue una inesperada reacción que ni siquiera Candy esperaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a romper aquel momento que resultaba tan reconfortante para ella.

Lo que siguió a continuación ninguno de los dos lo pudo evitar.

Terry la tomó por la cintura para acercarla más, y ella supo que iba a besarla, claro que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero de alguna manera, Candy supo que aquel beso sería diferente… y lo fue… comenzó despacio y tierno, y poco a poco aumentó su intensidad, logrando que el corazón de Candy se acelerara como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Cuando el contacto se rompió, ambos estaban absortos, parecía como si de repente hubieran perdido la capacidad para hacer nada más que quedarse mirando mutuamente.

-Candy yo… -dijo Terry finalmente, por desgracia, cuando iba a decir algo más, el teléfono de Candy comenzó a sonar escandalosamente, rompiendo el momento.

A Terry jamás le había parecido que el sonido de un celular pudiera llegar a ser tan irritante, pero lo era.

-Es Karen, dijo Candy, e inmediatamente respondió.

Terry apenas escuchó la conversación… Aún estaba abrumado.

-Debemos regresar. –dijo ella con una nota de tristeza en su voz.

Por el camino de regreso ninguno de los dos mencionó nada acerca del beso.

Terry pensó que era lo mejor, no estaba preparado para explicar lo que había ocurrido, ni siquiera era capaz de explicárselo a sí mismo.

Llegaron a la casa dónde Karen estaba alistándose ya para la salida de esa noche.

-Por Dios Candy, ¿dónde se habían metido? –es tardísimo.

Karen ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la agitación de Candy, inmediatamente la llevó escaleras arriba, dónde ya había preparado un montón de atuendos para que ambas vistieran esa noche.

Terry decidió entonces que no era un buen momento para hablar de nada, y aunque lo fuera, no había que decir…

Se sentó entonces a esperar por Anthony, que había prometido pasarse por allí.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, y Terry se sintió irritado una vez más, quizá comenzaba a odiar ese sonido.

Resulto que era Anthony quien llamaba, quería disculparse por no poder pasar a recoger a Terry.

Terry comenzaba a resignarse a la idea de tener que llegar solo, cuando Albert apareció.

-Creí que Anthony estaría por aquí…

-No… él… no va a venir, acaba de llamar para disculparse.

-Entiendo…

-hubo un silencio algo incómodo, hasta que Karen apareció en lo alto de las escaleras.

Al pobre Albert casi le da un infarto cuando vio la clase de vestido que ella planeaba usar.

-¿De verdad piensas salir con eso puesto? –preguntó él

-¿Por qué no?

-¿no crees que es un poco…? –Albert ni siquiera pudo terminar, Karen soltó una carcajada.

-Cariño, es solo un vestido…

Terry se sintió incómodo al encontrarse en medio de aquella discusión, iba a salir, cuando vio a Candy.

Parecía algo incómoda con la ropa que usaba, sin embargo el resultado era espectacular.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Candy con timidez a fin de romper el silencio que se había producido.

Parecía que Terry había perdido la capacidad para hablar, lo que ocasionó que Karen y Albert olvidaran su pequeña discusión.

-¿Por qué no llevamos a las chicas? –sugirió Albert.

-Sí, desde luego.

-No es necesario, podemos tomar un taxi, dijo Karen.

-De eso ni hablar. –replicó Albert.

Así pues, partieron los cuatro.

Candy se sintió frustrada, pensó que quizá podría tener una oportunidad para estar sola con Terry y averiguar qué era lo qué iba a decir antes de que el teléfono los interrumpiera, pero al parecer no sería posible.

El trayecto fue corto, por lo menos más de lo que Candy había esperado.

La despedida fue extraña, por supuesto, Terry no perdió su papel, y le dio un beso de despedida que desde luego no fue lo que ella esperaba, aún así se obligó a sonreír y decir adiós.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? –le preguntó Karen, cuando vio la reacción que ella había tenido.

-No, yo… no lo sé… admitió ella, pero… no quiero hablar de ello, ahora, sólo quiero divertirme…

-Bien dicho.

Las demás chicas ya estaban allí cuando Candy y Karen llegaron.

Alguien le ofreció a Candy una copa, que ella aceptó inmediatamente, bebiéndola casi al instante.

Menos de media hora había pasado, cuando la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente.

Candy se quedó congelada cuando vio que era Terry quien entraba.

Inmediatamente las murmuraciones comenzaron, desde luego. Muchas de las presentes, simplemente se quedaron observando.

Terry pareció incómodo, al sentir la cantidad de miradas sobre él, así que se apresuró a explicarse.

-Creo que podrías necesitar esto, dijo mientras agitaba una pequeña cartera negra que tenía en la mano.

Candy reconoció el objeto y se acercó sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-Gracias, murmuró ella, y Terry le devolvió la bolsa.

De pronto, todas las chicas se quedaron en absoluto silencio, como si estuvieran esperando algo.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a tomar un trago? –ofreció Annie.

-No… no… es que… Albert me espera afuera. –dijo él.

Iba a salir del lugar, cuando se dio cuenta de que su trato con Candy había sido bastante impersonal.

-Bueno pues… creo que nos veremos más tarde. –dijo.

-Sí, claro. –contestó ella.

Terry le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Sin embargo los abucheos por la fría despedida comenzaron a escucharse.

Entonces Candy, envalentonada por el alcohol se acercó, se puso de puntillas y lo besó, aquello bastó para que la pasión se apoderara de Terry, que no dudó en tomar el control.

Candy sintió como se volvía mantequilla entre los brazos de aquel hombre, ni siquiera notó que las demás chicas habían formado un círculo a su alrededor, cuando por fin el contacto terminó, se sentía aturdida.

De repente la realidad la golpeó… estaba empezando a creer su propia farsa…


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA CHICAS, SE ME ESTÁ VOLVIENDO COSTUMBRE PEDIR DISCULPAS POR LOS RETRASOS... DE VERDAD SIENTO HABERLAS DEJADO COLGADAS, PASARON VARIAS COSAS, LA MÁS IMPORTANTE FUE QUE EL MIERCOLES ESTUVO LLOVIENDO A CÁNTAROS Y EL VIENTO SE OCASIONO FALLA ELECTRICA, YO AÚN NO HABÍA TERMINADO EL CAPITULO Y NO PUDE HACERLO, POR CONSIGUIENTE ME ATRASE HASTA EL PUNTO QUE TAMPOCO PUDE PUBLICAR AYER, PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ, FINALMENTE.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR LA PACIENCIA...**

 **HASTA EL DOMINGO. :)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

Terry había abandonado el club entre murmullos y silbidos de las chicas que estaban presentes, no había querido quedarse más tiempo por el miedo que había sentido… era la segunda vez que había logrado sentir una profunda conexión con ella…

Se puso las manos en la cara…

Estaba cometiendo un grave error, estaba involucrándose mucho más de lo que debería, y lo peor es que estaba comenzando a desear que la mentira que habían fabricado fuese verdadera…

Volvió al auto para reunirse con Albert.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, desde luego.

-Bien, entonces vamos. –dijo Albert.

No hablaron durante el trayecto, no era necesario.

Albert no se sorprendió cuando llegaron al lugar que Neil les había indicado.

Era prácticamente una cantina, aunque tenía que admitir que tenía estilo.

Entraron sin perder mucho tiempo, todos los invitados ya habían llegado, con excepción de Anthony, que había llamado una vez más para avisar que se retrasaría más de lo previsto.

Terry esperaba que Anthony llegara pronto porque no se sentía demasiado cómodo estando con Albert, sin embargo decidió que lo mejor era quedarse junto a él puesto que no conocía a nadie más, y no le agradaba la idea de quedarse cerca de Neil.

Albert y Terry se acercaron a saludar e inmediatamente les ofrecieron bebidas.

Terry agradeció un poco que asi fuera, pues necesitaba calmarse un poco, sin embargo no tenía planeado beber demasiado, había ido únicamente porque Anthony se lo había pedido, además era una grosería no hacerlo, después de todo, Archie parecía ser un buen hombre, aunque un poco despistado para tener como mejor amigo a alguien como Neil.

Albert y Terry fueron hacia la barra y ocuparon un lugar algo alejado del centro de atención.

El cantinero les sirvió una cerveza y después se alejó.

Por largo rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Sin embargo Albert rompió el silencio.

-Candy es una chica muy especial. –dijo.

-Sí, lo sé. –respondió Terry con sinceridad.

-Albert sonrió nostálgicamente.

Ella siempre fue la adoración de nuestro padre.

Antes de morir, mi padre me encomendó cuidar de ella… y yo… siempre creí que hacía un gran trabajo… Grave error, dijo mirando en dirección a Neil.

-No puedes culparte por eso. –dijo Terry.

-Sé que es una tontería hacerlo, pero no puedo dejar de sentir que si yo hubiera estado aquí…

-Sinceramente no creo que nada hubiese cambiado. –dijo Terry.

-Tienes razón, después de todo, los lobos siempre son lobos aunque se pongan piel de oveja.

-¿Sabes? Cuando los vi juntos la primera vez, tenía mis dudas. –dijo Albert.

Pero he visto como se miran…

Las palabras de Albert desconcertaron a Terry, pero al parecer no podría seguir negándoselo mucho tiempo. Estaba comenzando a enamorarse, sabía que no debía, pero lo cierto es que no sabía cómo detenerse, lo peor es que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que Candy pensaba, quizá ella estuviera resultando ser mejor actriz de lo que creía, aunque algo le decía que no.

-Oye, sé que esto no tiene sentido, pero me gustaría tener tu aprobación para cortejar a Candy.

-Creí que ya la tenías. –dijo Albert, y luego rió.

El momento se volvió un poco incómodo, sin embargo, en ese momento Anthony apareció por fin.

-¿de qué me perdí? –dijo.

-De nada interesante. –dijo Albert.

Más tarde, cuando el alcohol había comenzado a correr más rápidamente, Neil anunció con placer que tenía una sorpresa.

Casi de inmediato, cuatro mujeres semidesnudas aparecieron, los caballeros presentes comenzaron a lanzar silbidos de aprobación, pero Archie parecía bastante incómodo con la situación, incluso se había cubierto el rostro.

-Vamos, un poco de diversión antes de echarte la soga te vendría bien. –dijo Neil, pero Archie optó por ir a ocupar un lugar al lado de Albert y compañía.

Las bailarinas exóticas comenzaron su espectáculo, intentando inútilmente llamar la atención de Terry, más tarde intentaron con Anthony, Albert y Archie, pero estos se rehusaron de igual manera, hasta que las bailarinas dejaron de insistir y finalmente se fueron con Neil que fue quién las había llevado en primer lugar.

Terry pensó entonces que todo estaría bajo control, sin embargo no contaba con que Archie comenzara a beber más de la cuenta.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, Albert sugirió que deberían llevar a Archie a casa, sin embargo se vieron obligados a ir por diferentes caminos debido a que Anthony y Albert llevaban su propio auto, y no podían dejarlo allí, así Terry se ofreció a ser él quien devolviera a Archie.

Cuando por fin lograron llegar a casa, Terry se apresuró a llevar a Archie a su dormitorio.

-Oye amigo ¿cómo lo haces?

-¿hacer qué?

-¿cómo estás tan seguro de que Candy es la mujer con quien quieres pasar tus días? ¿Y si apareciera otra mujer que lo cambiara todo?

-Bueno yo… -comenzó a decir Terry

-Déjame decirte algo… yo estuve a punto de sucumbir a la tentación, esas mujeres eran bastante hermosas… por eso preferí emborracharme hasta perder la conciencia…

-No creo que lo hubieras hecho… -es decir, no creo que te hubieses acostado con alguna de ellas aunque te lo hubieras propuesto.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque un hombre enamorado no necesita tener a otras mujeres, y es obvio que tú estás más que enamorado de Annie.

-Vaya, Candy tiene mucha suerte, además de un gran actor, eres muy buen consejero.

-Terry murmuró algo entre dientes, pero Archie no pudo entenderlo.

Cuando por fin pudo dejar a Archie, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Candy, no había nada más que hacer excepto esperar a que las mujeres regresaran, así que decidió que lo mejor era descansar un poco.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Candy nunca se había divertido tanto como ese día, incluso Annie se olvido de ser desagradable y quisquillosa, en cambio se dedicó a beber desmesuradamente.

-Oye Candy, bebe uno más. –le dijo Annie.

Candy tomó el vaso e inmediatamente se lo bebió.

-Ya no deberías beber más. –le dijo Karen a Annie, pero ella no le hizo caso, lo que ocasionó que Karen le diera una mirada a Candy, para que fuera con ella a tratar de persuadirla de dejar de beber.

-Annie…quizá deberías….

-No… -dijo Annie con una extraña nota en su voz.

Después fue a sentarse en un taburete.

Candy la siguió y se sentó a su lado, de repente Annie parecía muy abatida.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo, dijo.

-estás haciéndolo bastante bien, dijo Candy en tono de broma dirigiendo la mirada a la botella que Annie tenía a su lado.

Annie sonrió, y después dijo.

-No me refería a eso… es que… no sé si pueda con la boda, quizá no deberían dejar que me casara.

-No digas tonterías, Archie es un buen hombre, y te ama. –dijo Candy.

-Sí, ya lo sé, ese es el problema.

-¿estás diciendo que no amas a Archie?

-Por supuesto que lo amo, pero no sé si algún día podre estar a su altura…

-chicas, vamos, se están perdiendo de la fiesta… -dijo una de las chicas.

-sí ahora vamos. –contestó Candy.

Inesperadamente Annie abrazó a Candy.

-Creo que todo este tiempo he sido muy injusta contigo, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

A Candy le extrañaron mucho las palabras de Annie, pero decidió no pensar en ello, en cambio le devolvió el abrazo, para demostrarle que todo estaba en el pasado.

-Me alegra que por fin hayas encontrado el amor, le dijo Annie, antes de que ambas regresaran al caos de la fiesta.

Aquello dejó a Candy pensando… y si Terry y ella pudieran… él no le había dicho nada que la hiciera pensar que estuviera realmente interesado en ella, pero… ¿y los besos? Los dos últimos besos habían tenido algo diferente, quizá si intentara averiguar lo que sentía él realmente…

La fiesta se prolongó hasta pasada la media noche.

Apenas llegaron Annie y Karen se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, en cambio Candy decidió aguardar un poco más, necesitaba urgentemente un vaso con agua, además por alguna razón no podía tranquilizarse, la perspectiva de encontrarse con Terry y dormir en la misma cama que él… sabía que era una tontería porque habían pasado días durmiendo de esa manera pero aún así no podía dejar de creer que su relación había dado un giro.

Finalmente cuando se decidió a irse a su habitación, se encontró con que no estaba sola en la cocina.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Terry se había quedado profundamente dormido mientras esperaba que Candy regresaba, finalmente después de algún tiempo comenzó a escuchar ruidos provenientes de la planta baja, al principio no supo que era, hasta que aguzó el oído y escuchó a Karen.

Esperó a que Candy entrara, pero esta no llegó, entonces decidió ir a investigar lo que ocurría.

La encontró en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua.

Ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que le preguntó:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella se volvió inmediatamente y lo observó con atención, parecía no saber qué decir, así que Terry tomó la iniciativa.

-Vamos, te llevaré arriba para que puedas descansar.

La condujo escaleras arriba, cuando estuvieron en la habitación, Terry intentó hacer que se recostara, pero ella tenía otros planes…

Sorpresivamente lo besó, Terry no pudo evitar corresponder con la misma pasión, por lo que Candy sonrió satisfecha, y continuó besándolo.

Terry no fue capaz de contenerse y comenzó a besarle el cuello, avanzaron hasta la cama y cayeron estrepitosamente, Candy solo se echo a reír, e inmediatamente se giró para quedar sobre él, con las manos un poco torpes comenzó a tratar de quitarle la playera que llevaba puesta, pero Terry se lo impidió, en cambio comenzó a acariciarle los pechos.

Candy estaba muy excitada en ese momento, por lo que decidió mostrarse mucho más audaz, intentando esta vez despojar a Terry del bóxer que llevaba puesto.

De pronto, Terry reaccionó.

-Espera, no… podemos… debemos detenernos.

-necesitas dormir, dijo, y se levantó de la cama, para ir al cuarto de baño.

Cuando volvió se encontró con que Candy había arrojado una almohada y una manta al piso, había apagado la luz, y se había metido bajo las sábanas tapándose hasta la cabeza.

Terry no trató de hablar con ella, sabía que era inútil, así que tomó la manta y la almohada y salió de la habitación, no podía quedarse o no sería capaz de contenerse


	11. Chapter 11

**LO PROMETIDO, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **SALUDOS Y HASTA EL MIÉRCOLES.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

Terry no pudo dormir en toda la noche, después de dar vueltas en el sofá decidió que lo mejor era salir a dar un paseo para despejar su mente.

Cuando volvió, ya cerca de la madrugada se encontró con Archie.

-Vaya, parece que alguien no tuvo una gran noche. –dijo mirando la manta y la almohada. Era evidente que Terry había pasado allí la noche.

-Bueno yo…

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco he podido dormir, Annie se ha pasado prácticamente toda la noche en el baño… pero lo tuyo sí que es una sorpresa, eres la última persona a quien esperaba encontrar aquí.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

-Candy está muy molesta… -se limitó a decir.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó Archie mientras se acercaba y le ofrecía una taza de café que había preparado.

-Anoche… discutimos, y ella decidió desterrarme de la cama, me arrojo una manta y una almohada, -dijo Terry un poco más relajado.

Archie se rió, sin embargo dijo:

-No puede estar tan enojada si se tomó la molestia de arrojarte algo con que pasar la noche.

Ambos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Archie.

-Deberías tratar de congraciarte con ella lo más pronto posible, admite que eres culpable de todo y promete que no sucederá otra vez.

Créeme, cualquier cosa resultará poca después del sexo de reconciliación.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. –dijo Terry.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de llevar el café, puso dos tazas en una bandeja, y luego desapareció.

Terry pensó en la ironía del consejo de Archie, tomando en cuenta que había sido el sexo lo que había hecho enfadar a Candy, aún así Terry sabía que había hecho lo correcto, por mucho que deseara a Candy, habría sido un terrible error permitir que sucediera, especialmente cuando era él el más lúcido de los dos, no quería que después Candy se arrepintiera y las cosas se complicaran más, si debía suceder algo entre ellos, tenía que ser cuando ambos tuvieran plena conciencia.

Después de beber el café que Archie le había dado, Terry decidió salir otra vez, le daría tiempo a Candy para que se calmara, y quizá entonces hablaría con ella.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Candy se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza a consecuencia de lo que había bebido la noche anterior.

Estiró la mano, buscando el reconfortante calor de Terry, pero él no estaba allí, comenzó entonces a tener vagos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en lo que había estado a punto de suceder, después la furia la invadió otra vez, por último la melancolía la invadió y abrió puerta a las inseguridades que había estado tratando de combatir con tanta fuerza, se sentía humillada, aunque claro, Terry era después de todo una estrella y debía estar acostumbrado a tener mujeres exuberante, porque debería fijarse en alguien como ella.

Aunque tenía que admitir que Terry se había comportado como un caballero.

Si hubieran seguido adelante, las cosas se habrían complicado más de lo necesario, así pues pensó que debería buscarlo y disculparse, quizá entonces las cosas serían más llevaderas, después de todo solo estarían un poco más en Nueva York y después cada uno seguiría su camino.

Se dirigió a la cocina por una taza de café, allí descubrió la primera prueba de que Terry estaba cerca, allí, sobre la mesa estaba una taza de café a medio terminar perfectamente colocada, de una manera que Candy no tenía ninguna duda de a quién pertenecía, después de preparar su café fue hacia la sala, no tenía ningún caso volver al dormitorio cuando sabía que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño como no había podido hacerlo en toda la noche.

Permaneció allí, sin nada más que hacer, hasta que decidió que era un buen momento para dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la casa, esperando ver a Terry para disculparse antes de que los demás comenzaran a despertar y les interrumpieran.

Caminó durante varios minutos, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte, finalmente regresó sobre sus pasos, iba a entrar a la casa cuando vio que el chico que repartía el periódico todas las mañanas ya había hecho su trabajo.

Para distraerse tomó el diario, junto con este había también una pila de revistas de moda de las que Annie solía ser una fiel seguidora.

Estaba hojeándolas cuando algo llamó su atención.

En la portada de una de las revistas había una fotografía muy pequeña de una mujer a la que Candy reconoció como Susana Marlowe.

Su curiosidad fue tan fuerte que se apresuró a hojear la revista, cuyo encabezado rezaba:

" _ **¿Susana Marlowe embarazada?"**_

El color se fue inmediatamente de las mejillas de Candy, que a pesar de eso continuó su lectura.

En el artículo se mostraban fotografías en las que se veía a Susana con un pronunciado vientre, y se especulaba acerca de la misteriosa desaparición de Terry, y se rumoraba que él le había pedido el divorcio debido a que no deseaba ser padre.

Por desgracia, Candy no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para asimilar la noticia debido a que Archie apareció una vez más.

-Vaya, así que alguien tampoco ha podido descansar…

-Yo… solo vine por algo de café, dijo Candy, mientras aparentaba hojear la revista con indiferencia.

-Deberías ir a hablar con él, dijo Archie, parecía muy abatido esta mañana.

-Quizá su "abatimiento" no tiene nada que ver conmigo, contestó Candy en tono mordaz.

-No sé qué está pasando entre ustedes, pero creo que vale la pena intentar arreglar sus diferencias.

Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo la revista con más fuerza de la necesaria, además estaba revelando mucho más de lo que debería.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, ya nos arreglaremos, dijo Candy con tono neutro.

-Así se habla. –dijo, y luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse y dejarla sola otra vez.

Candy iba a abrir otra vez la revista cuando Archie se volvió.

-Por cierto, hoy iremos de día de campo hasta la laguna…

La cara de Candy palideció más.

-Sería importante para mí y Annie que estuvieras allí.

Ella se obligó a sonreír.

-desde luego, allí estaré… estaremos –corrigió.

Su turbación no podría ser mayor, pero sabía que no había tiempo para descomponerse, si tenía suerte tendría un momento a solas para lamerse las heridas en privado, pero ahora mismo eso era un lujo que no podía permitirse.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Después de vagar por un rato, Terry decidió regresar a la casa y tratar de hablar con Candy, sin embargo al llegar se encontró con que toda la familia se preparaba para salir.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó.

-Vamos de día de campo, ¿Candy no te lo dijo? –respondió Annie.

-No, lo que sucede es que yo… salí a caminar un poco.

En ese momento apareció Candy.

-¿Dónde te habías metido cariño? –llevo un rato tratando de localizarte pero llevas apagado el celular.

-Sí es que… olvidé encenderlo. –respondió sorprendido de la actitud de Candy que en apariencia parecía haber olvidado todo, y sin embargo Terry sabía que nada estaba más alejado de la realidad, parecía como si en una sola noche alguien hubiese abierto un abismo insalvable entre los dos.

Media hora más tarde partieron rumbo a la famosa laguna de la que Terry solo había escuchado hablar.

Durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, Candy se comportó bastante agradable, comió bastante bien y también bromeó bastante, ella era toda sonrisa, incluso con él, sin embargo Terry no podía quitarse la sensación de que nada estaba bien, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había prestado atención a Neil, hasta que Roger dijo:

-¿Dónde se ha metido todo el mundo? –pronto lloverá, dijo señalando unas nubes negras que amenazaban con soltar su furia en breve.

Terry miró en todas direcciones, Archie estaba haciendo las veces de cocinero, Albert y Anthony jugaban con el pequeño George, Karen charlaba alegremente con la abuela y con la madre de Candy, y Candy… Candy no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Si me disculpa, dijo Terry, y se fue.

Roger solo le sonrió como si estuviera muy satisfecho de que se hubiera percatado al fin de la ausencia de Candy.

Terry vagó por los alrededores sin éxito, bajó hasta las orillas del lago, y a lo lejos distinguió una figura, y pensó que era Candy la que estaba allí, sin embargo al acercarse más, vio que se trataba de Annie.

Decidió avisarla, para que volviera con los demás, pues seguramente Archie también estaría buscándola.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó lo suficiente se percató de que Annie no estaba sola…

Neil estaba con ella, y parecía que discutían por algo.

Terry supuso que quizá estaban discutiendo algunos detalles acerca de la boda, por lo que no encontró ningún motivo por el cual debiera alejarse, por el contrario decidió hacer notar su presencia, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, vio el momento justo en el que Neil con una maniobra alevosa, agarraba a Annie bruscamente por la cintura para robarle un beso, Annie forcejeó y abofeteó a Neil con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, Terry sintió como se le revolvían las entrañas, iba a marcharse porque no soportaba la escena, por desgracia, el crujir una rama, hizo que Annie se percatara inmediatamente de que no estaban solos.

Terry simplemente miró a Annie por unos segundos y luego simplemente se dio la vuelta.

Annie corrió tras él inmediatamente.

-Espera. -le dijo.

Terry se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta.

-Por favor, no digas nada… Candy no debe enterarse nunca…

-No te preocupes, no le diré, pero no te equivoques, si he accedido a no decir nada lo he hecho exclusivamente por ella, ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a buscarla…

Terry no pudo evitar preguntarse si Candy los habría visto, y por eso había decidido irse, pensó unos minutos y finalmente supo donde encontrarla.

Desafortunadamente en ese preciso momento una torrencial lluvia comenzó a caer, haciendo prácticamente imposible estar a la intemperie sin ningún tipo de resguardo, pero Terry no iba a rendirse, hasta encontrarla.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Candy había decidido ir a caminar por su cuenta, no soportaba más fingir que las cosas estaban bien, pero menos aún soportaba ver a Terry en actitud cordial con todo el mundo fingiendo ser su novio, aún sabiendo que en Londres, su esposa estaba esperando un hijo… un hijo que sería de ambos.

Se maldijo por haber creído por un instante que las cosas entre ellos podrían haber llegado a más, y decidió que en cuanto estuvieran en casa a solas lo enfrentaría, y le haría ver que cometía un tremendo error al huir de sus responsabilidades.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba por regresar, una terrible tormenta comenzó a caer, dejándola sin ninguna posibilidad de salir, quiso encender la luz, pero la tormenta había ocasionado que la luz se fuera, así que se vio obligada a buscar una linterna, y después unas cerillas para encender una vieja lámpara de aceite que estaba en un rincón, dadas las circunstancias, era casi imposible que alguien la encontrara, así que pensó que quizá debería preparar algunas mantas y algunos sacos para dormir que hicieran la vez de colchón, estaba en esa tarea, cuando escucho que la puerta era golpeada con fuerza, por un momento pensó que quizá era el viento que producía ese tétrico efecto, sin embargo poco después se percató de que no era así.

Se puso de pie de un salto y fue a abrir la puerta.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron cuando vio que se trataba de Terry.

Estaba empapado, el agua escurría por todo su cuerpo, y cuando levantó la vista, Candy distinguió las gotas de agua que se alojaban en sus largas pestañas, esta terriblemente guapo…

Apenas fue capaz de reaccionar y hacerse a un lado para permitirle pasar.

-Así que estaba en lo ciento. –dijo él.

-¿Perdón?

-Este es el lugar que has elegido como tu escondite…

Las mejillas de Candy se encendieron sin querer, sin embargo, el sonrojo que en un principio era de vergüenza se convirtió rápidamente en enojo.

-No estoy escondiéndome. –dijo con altivez, y te agradezco que hayas venido hasta aquí pero yo estoy muy bien, y no era necesario que te molestaras en venir.

-Entonces… ¿quieres que me vaya?

Candy hubiera querido decirle que no, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, simplemente se quedó en silencio.

-Mira, sé que estás muy molesta conmigo, y sé que quizá te debo una explicación, pero no tienes que ser tan desagradable, quizá cuando estés un poco más calmada podremos hablar, mientras tanto…

-Creo que no hay nada de qué hablar, conozco tus motivos.

Terry arqueo la ceja.

-Y según tú ¿Cuáles son esos motivos? –la retó él.

-Sé que Susana y tú van a tener un hijo…

-¿Qué?

-No te sorprendas demasiado, he visto algunas fotografías de ella…

-Creo que no estás entendiendo…

-¿Qué es lo que no estoy entendiendo? ¿Qué quieres huir de tus responsabilidades?

-Mujer terca, no estoy huyendo de ninguna responsabilidad…

-Entonces ¿quieres decirme por qué tenías tanta prisa por salir del país?

-No quiero hablar de eso, sin embargo debes saber que yo nunca toqué a Susana.

Candy se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Quieres decir que es un milagro? –dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Terry hizo una mueca, y a continuación dijo:

-veo que no vas a creer en mi palabra, así que te diré:

-ese niño del que hablas no existe, es decir, si, desde luego que ella está embarazada, pero ese niño no es mi hijo.

Fue entonces que Candy se volvió para mirarlo.

Terry continuó:

-Tres meses antes de que nuestro matrimonio finalizara, Susana comenzó a tener una aventura con un miembro del parlamento, desde luego ella procuró ser muy discreta, puesto que ante los ojos de todos ella era una mujer casada… y desde luego, su amante también lo era.

Yo lo supe casi de inmediato, pero tontamente creí que mientras ella mantuviera discreción no habría problema alguno, sin embargo, las cosas se complicaron bastante cuando ella descubrió que estaba embarazada, nuestro acuerdo estaba por finalizar y su amante le advirtió que no quería escándalos, pues su esposa comenzaba a sospechar, así que su agente la convenció de que lo mejor era negarme el divorcio, y comenzar a difundir la noticia de su embarazo, así todos creerían que ella tendría un hijo mío, y resolvería la situación, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a ser el tonto que le sirva de escudo, mientras ella continúa con su aventura…

-Yo… no lo sabía, dijo Candy sintiéndose terrible por haber pensado mal sin siquiera haberle preguntado directamente.

Creo que soy yo quien te debe una disculpa ahora…

Terry levantó una mano para indicarle que no era necesario.

Se quedaron allí, mirándose por un largo rato, hasta que Candy dijo:

-Creo que deberías abrigarte un poco. –ven, estoy segura de que por ahí debe haber algo que puedas usar, Albert me dijo que por mucho tiempo utilizaron este lugar como bodega, así que tal vez…

Candy no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, de pronto se encontró en los brazos de Terry, que había tirado de ella, y ahora estaba a punto de besarla.


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA CHICAS, SIENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO, LA VERDAD ME COSTÓ ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO, SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL RESULTADO.**

 **NOTA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE MATERIAL PARA ADULTOS, SI HAY ALGUIEN SENSIBLE A ESOS TEMAS, POR FAVOR ABSTENGANSE DE LEER.**

 **GRACIAS.**

* * *

 **capitulo 12**

Terry esperó a que Candy lo rechazara, de hecho, pensó que era imperativo que lo hiciera porque si no lo hacía ya no podría dar marcha atrás.

Sin embargo ella no solo no lo detuvo, sino que le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión.

Ella redujo la distancia entre ellos, y se apretó contra el firme cuerpo de él, y sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, la fina tela del vestido de Candy se empapó sin remedio haciendo que éste revelara su exquisita figura.

-Candy… yo… tienes que saber que…

Ella colocó un dedo sobre los labios de él…

lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo al centro de la habitación donde había preparado las mantas que utilizaría para pasar la noche.

Entonces con movimientos lentos pero firmes, Candy comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Terry, hasta que quedó relegada en el piso.

Terry se estremeció de placer al sentir el contacto de las manos tibias de Candy sobre su piel.

Candy sonrió al ver el efecto que sus caricias tenían, lo que le dio la confianza para volverse más audaz.

Comenzó entonces a depositar suaves besos por todo su pecho, demorándose lo suficiente para rendir un homenaje a su bien esculpida figura.

Él era todo un dios, un dios que sería solo para ella al menos por una noche, y que aún estaba vestido…

Sin perder demasiado tiempo, ella llevó las manos hasta el cinturón que cedió inmediatamente.

Fue entonces que Candy fue plenamente consciente del creciente bulto entre sus pantalones, haciéndola sentir aún más satisfecha al saber que era ella quien había logrado llevarlo hasta ese estado, y aún no estaban ni cerca de haber comenzado…

Terry dejó que fuera Candy la que tomara las riendas y se limitó a permanecer inmóvil, vestido únicamente con el bóxer, a pesar de las inmensas ganas que tenía de despojar a Candy de todas y cada una de sus prendas… ese simple pensamiento ocasionó que la excitación aumentara a un grado tal que no pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

Con un movimiento experto la atrajo hacia él, y comenzó a besarla con tal intensidad que ella de pronto se quedó sin capacidad de respuesta.

Las sensaciones eran tan intensas para ella que lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era sentir cómo la boca de Terry recorría cada centímetro de su garganta, después con el toque de un experto dejó que sus manos vagaran por el cuerpo femenino, que aún estaba cubierto por un montón de tela, Terry se aseguró de ir deteniéndose en los puntos más sensibles de su anatomía, después con la expresión de un niño en navidad, comenzó a bajar la cremallera del vestido de Candy, que no tardó en deslizarse rápidamente por su cuerpo, ella dio un paso para salir de él y asegurarse de propinarle una buena patada de manera que tuviera el mismo destino que la camisa y los pantalones , rápidamente el sujetador y las bragas siguieron el mismo destino, por lo que ya no había razón alguna para que Terry conservara prenda alguna.

Candy se quedó sin aliento cuando finalmente él se mostró completamente desnudo y en toda su gloria.

A Terry le sucedió algo similar, sin quererlo pensó que quizá Candy era un ángel caído del cielo que estaba allí para hacer sus sueños realidad, aquel pensamiento se le hizo de lo más cursi, pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente ella lo hacía sentir de esa manera… sin embargo había algo que estaba faltando, así que con paso decidido se acercó y tiró del elástico que mantenía su cabello sujeto en un sencillo moño, inmediatamente una cascada de rizos dorados cayó en absoluto desorden, algunos cayeron sobre sus hombros cubriendo parcialmente sus senos, aquella imagen era demasiado para él, y por un momento, hasta creyó estar soñando, sin embargo, cuando ella cerró las distancias por completo, y él pudo sentir de lleno el roce de sus senos supo que todo era real.

Sin perder tiempo Terry alisó perfectamente las mantas que estaban en el piso y recostó a Candy sobre ellas, luego cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo.

Ningún centímetro de la piel de Candy se quedó sin atención, Terry acarició y besó cada rincón.

Candy se sentía como una gelatina, no podía dejar de temblar debido al placer que Terry estaba proporcionándole, llevándola al menos tres veces al límite, nunca antes había sentido algo parecido, desde luego, no es que hubiera tenido demasiadas experiencias, no había habido muchos hombres en su vida, pero sin duda alguna esta era la mejor experiencia, era algo que recordaría siempre, sin importar lo que sucediera.

Mientras afuera la lluvia continuaba descargando toda su furia, golpeando las ramas de los árboles con su viento inclemente Candy y Terry permanecían totalmente ajenos al mundo exterior atrapados en un mundo de éxtasis en el que sólo existían ellos dos.

El momento culmínate llegó entonces, Terry incitó a Candy a mirarlo directamente a los ojos mientras se hundía profundamente en su interior.

Estaba demasiado estrecha, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había estado con alguien, aunque en ese momento nada importaba, lo único que sabía era que tenía una insaciable necesidad por sentirlo dentro de ella, le costó un poco adaptarse al tamaño de Terry, e hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor que rápidamente fue sofocada por la boca de Terry.

No tardaron en descubrir que sus cuerpos se adaptaban a la perfección, era como si finalmente hubieran encontrado la pieza perdida de su rompecabezas.

Llegaron juntos al orgasmo, lo que causo una explosión de placer que ninguno de los dos hubiera esperado.

Cuando todo terminó, Terry la enredó en sus brazos, y los cubrió a ambos con una manta.

Candy descansó plácidamente, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho masculino, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

Terry había pensado que después de hacerle el amor el deseo que sentía por ella disminuiría considerablemente, sin embargo descubrió que no era así, por el contrario, su deseo había aumentado, entonces supo que no había un lugar mejor en el que quisiera estar, y que no podría vivir sin volver a tocar aquella piel y besar aquellos labios, ahora que la había probado simplemente sabía que una vez nunca sería suficiente.

Aquella certeza lo asustaba mortalmente, pero era así, tenía que tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida,

Dar un salto de fe y arriesgarse por ella, o alejarse definitivamente…

Sin embargo, ya pensaría más tarde en ello, por el momento, decidió que lo mejor era dejarse llevar, y ahora mismo, lo único que deseaba, era quedarse así, prendado del cuerpo de Candy todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

La luz de la mañana los encontró con los cuerpos aún entrelazados.

Candy fue la primera en despertar, sin embargo no quiso romper el momento, aún no estaba segura de cuál sería su situación de ahora en adelante, por su parte, ella estaba convencida de que entre los dos había ocurrido algo que iba mucho más allá de un simple intercambio sexual, pero no podía estar segura.

Decidió pues, no mencionar nada, hasta saber que era lo que opinaba él al respecto, y dejar que las cosas fluyeran de manera natural entre los dos.

Fue entonces que Terry se despertó.

-Buenos días, la saludó él y acto seguido se dedicó a demostrarle lo maravilloso que era el día…

Entre ellos había ahora una armonía increíble, estaban en sintonía el uno con el otro, pero como no podían simplemente quedarse allí.

Decidieron regresar a la casa antes de que los demás se despertaran.

La tormenta había cesado, y ahora brillaba el sol en su plenitud.

Caminaron a través del bosque tomados de la mano, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, hasta que finalmente divisaron la imponente mansión a lo lejos.

Candy dijo que lo mejor era que entraran a hurtadillas y trataran de no despertar a nadie, sin embargo ya estaban todos despiertos, estaban reunidos en la sala, y Albert estaba al teléfono.

Apenas al verla, Albert colgó de inmediato el auricular y rápidamente se colocó frente a Candy para poder abrazarla y así comprobar que se encontraba bien.

-Estábamos tan preocupados. –dijo.

-¿Dónde se habían metido? –preguntó Karen.

Candy se ruborizó bastante, pero logró recomponerse para responder.

-Fui a dar un paseo por el bosque yo sola, y llegue hasta la cabaña. –explicó.

Albert hizo una mueca, consciente de lo que significaba para Candy.

Luego Terry intervino.

Cuando la tormenta se aproximaba, Roger me pidió que buscara a Candy y Annie.

Annie se alarmó al escuchar su nombre, pero trató de aparentar indiferencia.

-pasé un rato vagando sin resultado, hasta que recordé que Candy me había hablado de la cabaña, entonces decidí ir allí y comprobar si efectivamente estaba allí.

-¿Fuiste a buscarla en plena tormenta? –interrumpió Karen.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Porque es algo que Neil jamás hubiera hecho, dijo la abuela entre dientes.

-Evidentemente no podríamos haber vuelto aunque hubiéramos querido hacerlo. –dijo Candy, sin querer, revelando mucho más de lo que hubiera querido.

-¿Entonces no querían volver? –dijo Karen con suspicacia.

-Desde luego que queríamos volver. –dijo Terry, a lo que Candy se refiere es que con una tormenta como esa, era imposible ir a ninguna parte.

-Asumo entonces que finalmente arreglaron sus diferencias… -comentó Archie.

Solo Terry comprendió la connotación de las palabras de Archie.

-Sí, creo que así ha sido. –dijo Terry, tomándose un poco de tiempo para responder.

-Bien, entonces, ya que toda la familia está reunida otra vez y ya es hora del desayuno, les propongo que nos pongamos inmediatamente en ello.

–dijo Roger.

Todos asintieron y se sentaron a la mesa.

Hoy es un día muy especial, dijo Roger.

Esta es la última noche de Annie como una mujer soltera, así que por ningún motivo quiero que falten esta noche a la cena que he organizado solo para la familia y algunos amigos allegados.

Todos asintieron una vez más y luego comenzaron con el banquete.

Candy estaba muy hambrienta, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Karen que en varias ocasiones envió a Candy miradas muy significativas que Candy supo evitar muy bien.

La tarde fue bastante atareada para todos, y Candy y Terry no fueron la excepción.

Candy deseaba que todo fuera de maravilla para Archie y Annie, Terry también lo deseaba, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en las imágenes que había visto recientemente.

Estaba debatiéndose entre la idea de contarle a Candy ó permanecer callado.

-Candy… hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte. –dijo finalmente.

-Claro, puedes decírmelo después de la cena, respondió ella.

-desde luego. –dijo él, consciente de que tendría que guardar el secreto hasta que pudiera hablar con ella, y ahora mismo la posibilidad era escasa.

Si bien, aquel asunto era de mucha importancia, Terry pensó que podría esperar un poco más, así pues, decidió concentrarse únicamente en ella…

Aún no estaba seguro de que rumbo estaba tomando su relación con Candy, pero estaba seguro de que no deseaba que terminara en cuanto llegaran a Londres.


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA CHICAS, DESPUÉS DE UNA SEMANA DE AUSENCIA POR FIN LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, LA SEMANA PASADA ME VI IMPOSIBILITADA DE PUBLICAR, YA QUE ACTUALMENTE ME ENCUENTRO REALIZANDO ALGUNOS CURSOS DE VERANO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, PERO AL FIN ENCONTRÉ EL ESPACIO PARA HACERLO, ADEMAS QUIERO APROVECHAR PARA DECIRLES QUE FALTA MUY POCO PARA TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA... PRONTO LES DARÉ A CONOCER LO QUE SERÁ MI PRÓXIMO TRABAJO, ASÍ COMO UN ASUNTO EN EL QUE HE ESTADO TRABAJANDO DESDE HACE ALGÚN TIEMPO.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13**

Candy se veía espectacular con el vestido color azul turquesa que había elegido para esa noche.

La prenda en cuestión no era de un diseño costoso, ni mucho menos estaba muy adornado, sin embargo, lo que hacía que luciera de esa manera era su propia portadora.

Candy despedía un aura de felicidad, sus ojos reflejaban a la perfección su estado de ánimo, tanto que parecían haber adquirido una luz propia que hacía que brillaran como dos enormes esmeraldas, sin embargo era su sonrisa lo que la hacía lucir arrebatadora.

En cuanto Terry la vio, tuvo unos enormes deseos de arrastrarla de vuelta a la habitación y hacerle el amor toda la noche, sería una lástima que nadie pudiera gozar con su presencia, pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar con gusto.

Terry esperó con paciencia, mientras ella descendía por la escalera.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que todos los presentes volvieron su mirada hacia la pareja, estupefactos al notar el grado de intimidad que parecían haber adquirido en las últimas horas.

Cuando Candy llegó al último peldaño, Terry le hizo una reverencia, digna de alguien perteneciente a la realeza.

La sonrisa de Candy se hizo aún más amplía. Nunca antes un hombre le había hecho una reverencia y menos aún había aguardado por ella para escoltarla. Ella pensaba que esas cosas solo sucedían en los libros que hablaban de épocas lejanas donde se hablaba de la existencia de príncipes y princesas, de damiselas en apuros y caballeros de brillante armadura dispuestos a todo por obtener el amor de la dama.

Pero en ese justo momento se sentía una de esas damiselas.

-Dios santo Candy, estás preciosa. –le dijo Anthony, que nunca podía dejar de decir exactamente lo que pensaba, luego se volvió hacia Terry.

-Amigo mío, si yo fuera tú, en primer lugar no habría permitido que mi dama cruzara la puerta, la habría encerrado bajo llave, de manera que solo yo pudiera disfrutar de ella.

Terry sintió como los colores comenzaban a subírsele al rostro, puesto que eso era precisamente lo que había estado pensando.

-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez. –dijo Terry con una sonrisa.

Se sentaron al comedor finalmente.

Mientras tanto, Terry no se había perdido ningún detalle de la reacción de Neil, al ver a Candy.

No es que tuviera celos hacía él, más bien era que un sentido de posesividad se había apoderado de él, y quería mostrarle a él y a todo el mundo que Candy era suya ahora.

Sin embargo así como apareció ese pensamiento, también apareció la duda… ¿de verdad era suya?

Habían tenido sexo, no, sexo no era la palabra correcta para definir lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sin embargo él no podía estar completamente seguro de que ella fuera a aceptarlo, quizá ella aún guardara algún tipo de esperanza de reconciliarse con Neil… además estaba aún de por medio la confesión que tenía que hacer acerca de lo que había visto la tarde anterior, y cabía la posibilidad de que Candy creyera que era un truco sucio para desprestigiar a Neil.

Todos esos pensamientos hicieron que Terry pasara de estar eufórico, a estar demasiado pensativo.

La mayor parte de la velada se la paso muy callado e incluso distante.

Candy sentía que era la mujer más feliz del planeta, por primera vez parecía estar experimentando algo muy parecido al amor, sin embargo la actitud de Terry comenzaba a preocuparla.

Verlo allí sentado con una actitud taciturna hacía que se preguntara que era lo que Terry pensaba en realidad, quizá estaba buscando la mejor forma de decirle que lo que habían vivido había sido un terrible error.

Decidió entonces averiguarlo por su propia cuenta, armándose de todo el valor que poseía se acercó a él.

-Hace mucho calor aquí adentro, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo?

-Claro, le contestó él. Se abrieron paso, hasta que consiguieron llegar al jardín.

Terry tomó su mano, y caminaron por varios minutos es silencio, después Candy lo guió hasta una de las fuentes y se sentó en la orilla.

-Hace una noche preciosa. –comentó ella.

-Así es, contestó Terry.

La luna estaba en su punto más alto, y las estrellas parecían formar parte de un hermoso manto.

-Te he visto muy pensativo esta noche, y… quería preguntarte… ¿qué es lo que tenías que decirme esta tarde?

Terry vio en sus ojos el miedo y la confusión, sabía que ese sería el peor momento para hablar de su secreto, así que negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada…

Ella pareció decepcionarse mucho y agachó la cabeza.

-Oye… sobre lo de anoche… quizá no… tú debes estar acostumbrado a estar con mujeres muy hermosas y yo…

Terry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… ella no creía ser lo bastante buena para estar con él…

Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de que ella creía que su estado de ánimo tan hermético se debía a que estaba decepcionado de ella, y nada podría haber estado más lejos de la realidad.

-Espera, por favor, no continúes. –le pidió.

Con una mano, le levantó la barbilla.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso otra vez… ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta aún de lo hermosa que eres? –anoche yo… estar contigo para mí ha sido una experiencia maravillosa…

Al mirar en las profundidades de sus ojos azules, Candy supo que él estaba diciendo la verdad.

Aquella certeza hizo que su corazón se tranquilizara de una manera increíble, pero no del todo, pues sabía que aún había algo que no le había dicho, pero no quería pensar en ello aún, así que se dejó llevar por el romanticismo del momento, así pues se arrojó directamente a los brazos de Terry que la recibió gustoso.

Estuvieron abrazados por un largo momento, hasta que Terry comenzó a sentir que ella temblaba ligeramente a causa del viento que comenzaba a soplar.

-Creo que deberíamos volver.

-Sí, respondió ella, aunque ninguno de los dos se movió, así que Terry aprovechó y la besó.

Fue un beso lento, pero lleno de promesas, que Candy sabía que se cumplirían cuando estuvieran solos en la intimidad de su habitación.

Entonces, como si se tratara de una eterna maldición, Albert les interrumpió, parecía algo incómodo por haber presenciado un momento de bastante intimidad entre la pareja, pues a pesar de todo, Candy siempre sería su hermana pequeña y era lógico que sintiera cierta animosidad hacia cualquier hombre que se acercara a ella.

-Roger va a hacer un brindis. –dijo con tono serio.

-Si, en un momento vamos. –dijo Candy.

Albert se dio la vuelta y regresó a la casa, mientras Terry ayudaba a Candy a ponerse nuevamente de pie.

Roger ofreció un pequeño discurso acerca de lo que significaba para él ver casada a una de sus hijas, y dejó entrever sus esperanzas de que Candy fuera la siguiente en la lista.

La algarabía reinó entonces, y la fiesta se extendió un poco más, pero no demasiado.

Terry se sintió sumamente feliz cuando Candy le pidió que se retiraran a su habitación.

Ni siquiera habían terminado de cerrar la puerta, cuando Terry asaltó la boca de Candy, permitiéndole ver la inmensa pasión que era capaz de despertar en él.

Candy por su parte tampoco perdió el tiempo y rápidamente ayudó a Terry a despojarse de sus ropas.

Fue un encuentro explosivo y pasional que los dejó a ambos agotados.

Sin embargo, tras descansar un poco, Terry se incorporó a medias, su corpulenta figura se cernió sobre el cuerpo de Candy, tenía las manos una a cada lado para mantener el equilibrio y no aplastar a Candy.

-Quiero hacerte el amor. –le dijo él.

Ella lo miró con cierta perplejidad, pues pensaba que eso era precisamente lo que acababan de hacer.

Terry vio la confusión en su mirada.

-Quiero decir, como es debido.

Ella no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, pero quería averiguarlo, así que solo asintió, aunque tímidamente.

Aquello fue suficiente para Terry, que no tardó en mostrarle lo que quería decir.

Terry no dejó ni un solo centímetro de piel sin tocar ni besar, y lo hacía tan delicadamente que pronto Candy se había visto en la necesidad de pedirle que fuera más rápido, pero Terry no la escuchó, continuó con aquel ritmo.

Candy estaba enfebrecida y abrumada por la pasión tan abrasadora que Terry provocaba en ella, y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿cómo es que causaba tales sensaciones en ella? ¿Cómo era posible sentirse de aquella manera?

Se sentía hermosa y deseada, pero sobre todo se sentía segura y amada…

Era muy pronto para decirlo, pero Candy estaba segura de que si continuaba por ese camino, terminaría irremediablemente enamorada, y no sabía si podía permitirse ese lujo, hasta el momento Terry no le había dado indicios de que tuviera alguna clase de sentimiento hacia ella.

Su viaje estaba por terminar, y cada quien regresaría a su vida pronto… después de permanecer despierta hasta muy entrada la noche, por fin se quedó profundamente dormida.

Por la mañana, Candy se levantó sigilosamente de la cama, quería seguir dormida al lado de Terry, pero el día de la boda había llegado finalmente, y tenía que comenzar a prepararse si quería estar lista a la hora prometida.

Tomo una rápida ducha, y bajó a la cocina en busca de una taza de café.

Su humor había mejorado considerablemente, los fantasmas que la habían acosado se habían ido, y ahora sólo quedaba esa infinita paz que se instalaba en ella después de hacer el amor con Terry.

Estaba concentrada en la preparación de su café, incluso sin darse cuenta había comenzado a cantar.

-Estás muy contenta esta mañana. –escuchó decir.

Candy volvió rápidamente el rostro para mirar a su interlocutor…

Tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para no componer una mueca de desagrado.

-Entiendo que no estés muy feliz de verme, pero tenía la esperanza de que pudieras darme unos minutos. –dijo Neil.

-No te parece que ya tuviste más de unos minutos de mi tiempo. –le respondió ella.

-Di lo que tengas que decir, pero hazlo rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Yo… sólo quería decirte que lo siento…. Creo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de pedirte perdón por lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Ella levantó la mano para detenerlo, no quería escuchar nada de lo que él tuviera que decir.

-Me parece que es demasiado tarde, las explicaciones están de más, ya lo he superado y no me interesa nada de lo que decir, así que si me disculpas…

-Candy, por favor, sólo te pido dos minutos…

Candy se cruzó de brazos, y esperó pacientemente a que Neil hablara.

-Sólo quiero que sepas cuanto me arrepiento de haberte hecho daño… yo… no sabía lo que realmente significabas para mi, hasta ese día en el que supe que te habías ido…

-Escucha Neil, yo ya no guardo ninguna clase de rencor por lo que sucedió… Admito que traer aquí a Terry fue una forma de demostrarlo pero…estoy cansada de nuestra historia, yo… solo quiero dejar atrás todo esto y seguir adelante…

-Yo también quiero hacerlo… finalmente he comprendido que nunca seré capaz de recuperarte, simplemente no puedo competir contra él… y es por eso que he decidido contarte la verdad acerca de por qué rompí nuestra relación.

Candy volvió el rostro, no quería escuchar, pero al mismo tiempo quería cerrar el círculo que representaba su pasado.

-Yo… tuve una aventura… creí que no sucedería nada si tú nunca te enterabas, pero cada vez era más difícil, y yo… creí que estaba enamorado, así que decidí ir tras esa ilusión…

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Candy que en el fondo temía la respuesta.

-Annie, dijo Neil casi inaudiblemente.

Candy sintió como una ráfaga helada le atravesaba el cuerpo, siempre había sospechado que entre Neil y Annie había sucedido algo, pero había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuera producto de su imaginación. Ahora la realidad estaba golpeándola directamente en la cara.

-¿Cuándo comenzó? –quiso saber Candy.

-Fue… aquella vez que enfermaste por haber nadado en el estanque de agua helada…

-Yo vine a preguntar por tu salud… Annie me recibió… ella estaba destrozada porque había peleado con Archie y habían terminado.

-Yo… quise hacerla sentir mejor, así que me quedé a charlar con ella… una cosa llevó a otra y terminamos en la cama… ambos sabíamos que lo que había pasado estaba mal, pero aún así, no pudimos evitarlo, y seguimos haciéndolo…

-¿continuaron su relación después de que me fui? –preguntó Candy que para entonces sentía unas enormes ganas de volver el estómago.

-Sí, contestó él.

Candy no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas, no quería llorar, menos aún delante de Neil, pero no podía evitarlo.

Neil se acercó con la intención de ayudarla a calmarse, pero ella lo rechazó tajantemente.

-Yo… pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella, y creí que ella también lo estaba, pero entonces, inesperadamente Archie le propuso matrimonio, y ella aceptó.

-Son tal para cual, dijo Candy y salió corriendo a toda velocidad...


	14. Chapter 14

**chicas este es el penultimo capítulo... espero les guste...**

* * *

Terry se despertó lentamente, pero al notar que Candy no estaba a su lado se sobresaltó, luego recordó que el día de la boda había llegado y se sintió más tranquilo, tomó una rápida ducha antes de ir a averiguar dónde estaba ella.

Supuso que estaría con Karen y Annie, así que decidió ir por café a la cocina.

Estaba por bajar la escalera, cuando la vio.

Estaba muy alterada, y estaba llorando…

Terry sintió como se le encogía el corazón, y se preguntó qué había pasado…

Candy levantó la vista, y vio que Terry estaba de pie observándolo con expresión preocupada, inmediatamente corrió hacía él.

Él la alcanzó a mitad del camino, y ella no dudó en refugiarse en sus brazos.

Le besó la coronilla y le acaricio el cabello en un intento de lograr que se calmara y le dijera lo que sucedía.

De la nada, apareció Annie con expresión despreocupada, pero al ver a Candy inmediatamente su expresión cambió.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó.

Neil que salía de la cocina, se limitó a decir:

-Ya lo sabe…

El rostro de Annie se tornó totalmente pálido.

Pero luego de forma acusatoria se dirigió a Terry, y le dijo:

-Se suponía que no dirías nada.

Candy levantó el rostro y miró a Terry con incredulidad.

-Tú… ¿lo sabías?

Terry solo pudo asentir levemente.

Entonces Candy deshizo rápidamente el abrazo y corrió escaleras arriba, entró en la habitación, y cerró de un portazo antes de que Terry pudiera llegar.

Terry regresó con una expresión de derrota.

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste? –exigió Annie.

-Maldita sea yo no dije nada. –contestó Terry irritado.

Annie miró entonces a Neil que le dirigió una mirada que le indicó que había sido él quien había roto el silencio.

-lo siento pero no podía seguir con esto. –dijo.

-¿qué sucede? ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? –preguntó Archie, a quien nadie había escuchado llegar.

-No es nada, dijo Neil.

-será mejor que vayas a prepararte.

Terry solo se dio la vuelta y regresó a la habitación, esperando poder hablar con Candy y explicarle todo.

-¿Candy? ¿Estás bien? –por favor, déjame entrar.

La puerta se abrió casi al instante, pero eso no significaba que hubiera cambiado algo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-No lo sé… yo… intenté decirte pero…

-Creo que después de todo no me sorprende, eres demasiado bueno actuando.

-Aquella frase fue como un bofetón, pero Terry no hizo nada por justificarse.

-Escucha, se que estuvo mal ocultarte la verdad pero… pensé que después de la boda, aquel asunto no tendría importancia…

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Crees que no merecía saber la verdad? ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Crees que soy estúpida? Pero claro, dijo ella de repente ¿Por qué no habrías de creer que soy estúpida? Después de todo me acosté contigo sabiendo que todo era mentira… vine aquí pretendiendo engañar a mi familia pero yo fui quien terminó creyéndola…

-Basta Candy… sabes que esto no fue…

-No trates de hacer que me sienta mejor, ambos sabemos que nada ha sido real.

Terry quiso decirle que todo era real, todo lo que habían pasado, cada beso, cada mirada, todo era real, desde el principio… pero ella estaba dolida…

Era irónico… él había venido con la intención de ayudarla a sostener una mentira, y había sido precisamente una mentira la que había destruido todo.

-Señor Grandchester, creo que sus servicios como acompañante ya no son requeridos. –dijo ella sin mirarlo, por miedo a cambiar de opinión.

Terry no dijo nada, se limitó a recoger algunas cosas, y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir dijo:

-Yo solo estaba tratando de protegerte, y salió de la habitación…

Candy simplemente se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba, pero no iba a detenerlo, no necesitaba que le hicieran más daño, ahora tenía que enfocarse en lo que venía, iba a salir y asistir a la boda de su media hermana, sonreiría y guardaría el pequeño y sucio secreto, y regresaría a Londres, esperando que su vida volviera pronto a la normalidad.

Sacó el vestido color lavanda que todas las damas de honor usarían y lo colocó sobre la cama.

Entonces escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

-Está abierto. –dijo.

La puerta se abrió, y Candy se encontró cara a cara con Annie.

-Candy yo… ¿puedo entrar?

Candy no le respondió, se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda.

-Candy… no sabes cómo lo siento… yo… nunca quise hacerte daño… es sólo… estaba celosa… pero yo… nunca quise que las cosas llegaran tan lejos…

-pero lo hiciste. –dijo Candy.

-Candy yo… quise decírtelo muchas veces, quise decirle también a Archie pero yo… no estaba preparada…

-¿Y lo estás ahora?

Annie se quedó en silencio, y Candy aprovechó para hablar.

-Si has venido a pedirme silencio, puedes estar segura de que no diré nada, tu boda será perfecta, y nadie nunca se enterará de tu pequeña aventura, yo sonreiré y seré amable con todos, mientras tanto, tienes todo el tiempo para prepararte, tal vez, después de todo a Archie no le importe saber que te acostaste con su mejor amigo y lo engatusaste para que se casara contigo.

-Las cosas nunca fueron así. –dijo Annie, resistiéndose a abandonar la habitación sin que Candy la escuchara.

-Sí, lo acepto, cometí un terrible error, lo de Neil jamás debió haber pasado, es que yo… estaba muy vulnerable, Archie y yo habíamos peleado… y no podía recurrir a nadie, tú estabas enferma… entonces apareció Neil, y me ofreció un hombro donde llorar, y sin darme cuenta, las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos… aunque en ese momento solo pensé en lo bien que me había hecho sentir…

Pero en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, quise remediar las cosas, me sentía muy avergonzada. –le dije a Neil que aquello había sido un error y que no volvería a ocurrir jamás, pero entonces él amenazó con decirte a ti y a Archie si yo no accedía a continuar, y yo… tuve miedo… sabía que si les decía lo que había ocurrido, los perdería a ti y a Archie.

-¿Y preferiste guardar silencio todos estos años? ¿No crees que podrías habernos permitido elegir? –cómo sea, este asunto carece de importancia, será mejor que vayas a con la maquillista, y te apresures a arreglarte, el auto de bodas estará aquí a las diez en punto, y no querrás llegar tarde al día más importante de tu vida.

Annie sabía que era inútil hablar con Candy, ella estaba evidentemente dolida por su traición y no podía culparla.

Salió de ahí y justo como Candy le dijo, fue a prepararse.

A las diez en punto, una elegante limusina se estacionó frente a la casa.

Una a una las damas de honor fueron ocupando su lugar en el auto, incluida Candy.

Al final Annie también abordó, se veía hermosa enfundada en su traje de novia, pero estaba bastante lejos de sentirse dichosa.

Aún era temprano cuando el auto arribó a la iglesia, así que condujeron a Annie hacia una pequeña habitación, donde el sacerdote solía cambiarse de ropa.

Karen fue la encargada de acompañar a Annie, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta Annie dijo:

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-claro… ¿olvidaste algo?

-No, no… ¿podrías decirle a Archie que necesito hablar con él?

-Pero… -balbuceo Karen.

-Por favor, es urgente.

-Está bien.

Después de unos minutos de angustiosa espera, Archie apareció con las manos en los ojos.

-Tu madre dice que no puedo verte. –explicó.

Annie se acercó a él y le quitó las manos.

-Archie… yo… hay algo que tengo que decirte… yo… no puedo casarme contigo…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Seguramente son los nervios, yo también estoy nervioso, pero todo irá bien…

Archie se detuvo en seco al ver la cara de seriedad de  
Annie.

-Ojalá fueran los nervios… pero lo cierto es que… no te merezco… hay algo que tenía que haberte dicho desde hace mucho tiempo…

Archie se puso serio entonces y Annie procedió a hablar…

Afuera, las damas de honor se preguntaban que causaba tanta demora, una de ellas estaba a punto de ir a averiguar qué sucedía, cuando vieron a Archie salir a toda prisa, no podía decirse con exactitud lo que sucedía, aunque evidentemente él estaba furioso.

Karen entró inmediatamente y encontró a Annie sola, estaba secándose los ojos, señal inequívoca de que había estado llorando…

-¿qué pasa nena? –preguntó Karen.

-La boda se ha cancelado…

-¿Qué?

-Eso mismo, no habrá ninguna boda, lo he arruinado todo, dijo Annie, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿es que no lo amas?

-Porque lo amo, es precisamente por lo que decidí hacer lo correcto. –dijo Annie.

Karen no comprendió ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho Annie, pero de cualquier manera, la guió hasta una silla y le ofreció un vaso con agua.

-Ven querida, siéntate, ya verás que todo se solucionará pronto.

Annie negó con la cabeza, pero aceptó el vaso con agua y se sentó.

El daño estaba hecho y ahora ya no valía la pena preguntarse qué habría pasado si hubiese decidido ser sincera desde el principio y explicarle a Archie y Candy lo que había sucedido, quizá si no hubiese sido tan cobarde… si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor para hacer frente a las amenazas de Neil… pero ya era demasiado tarde, y al final había ocurrido exactamente lo que había tratado de evitar, ahora las dos personas que más le importaban la despreciaban y no podía culparlos, ella también se despreciaba.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Terry iba rumbo al aeropuerto, esperaba llegar a Londres lo más pronto posible y volver a su vida habitual.

Lo primero que haría sería hacerle frente a su asunto con Susana y después…

Lo más sensato era enfocarse en su carrera, pero por ahora necesitaba poner distancia de por medio… no volvería a pensar en Candy y en todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos… no volvería a pensar en su sonrisa y no volvería a pensar en su cuerpo desnudo yaciendo junto del suyo después de hacer el amor…

-Por Dios, esa mujer se había colado profundamente en su ser… en su alma… en su corazón… pensó finalmente… entonces como una si de una revelación se tratara, supo que se encontraba ante una encrucijada, podía decidir marcharse y continuar con su vida, o podía regresar e intentar arreglar las cosas… y por primera vez arriesgarse a entregar su corazón.

De pronto, el auto frenó de golpe, y Terry se encontró recorriendo el camino de vuelta hacia Candy, sólo había un pequeño problema…

No sabía dónde encontrarla…

Consultó su reloj, y supo dónde encontrarla, seguramente la ceremonia de la boda aún no había terminado, así pues se dirigió hacia la iglesia.

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo, y casi estuvo a punto de chocar contra un auto que había pasado a toda velocidad, como si estuviera siendo perseguido por la policía.

Estaba a punto de llegar, cuando distinguió la figura de Archie, que estaba todo desaliñado, como si acabase de salir de un bar después de una pelea… inmediatamente detuvo el auto, y se acercó para saber que había sucedido…

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Candy había ido a sentarse en una banca, alejada del alboroto que se había armado tras el anuncio de la cancelación de la boda.

-No pareces sorprendida, ni alarmada después de lo que acaba de suceder ¿hay algo que debería saber?

-No, dijo Candy que ni siquiera levantó la cara para mirar a su interlocutor, después de todo, siempre había sido plenamente consciente de la presencia de su hermano, cuando éste se encontraba cerca.

-No pareces muy feliz. –comentó Albert.

-Bueno, la boda se acaba de cancelar ¿por qué habría de estar feliz?

Albert le dirigió una mirada de impaciencia.

-Ayer parecías tan feliz…

-Ayer no sabía muchas cosas…

-¿Dónde está Terrence?

Candy encogió los hombros para hacer entender que no tenía la menor idea.

-Pensé que ustedes dos se entendían muy bien.

-Yo también fui lo suficientemente tonta como para creerlo….

-A veces, tienes que arriesgarte para poder ser feliz.

Candy lo miró ceñuda, y no dijo nada, pero Albert no lo necesitó, esbozó una sonrisa pícara, sabiendo que había causado el efecto que deseaba, entonces le preguntó:

\- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí aún?

Rebuscó en su chaqueta y extrajo la llave de su auto, y se la entregó a Candy. –Tal vez aún no sea tarde. –le dijo, y se alejó.

Candy miró el objeto que tenía entre sus manos, Albert tenía razón.

La pelea con Terry había sido simplemente una pobre excusa para apartarlo, una forma de protegerse a sí misma, para no tener que admitir que se había enamorado sin remedio, pero tal vez era hora de ir en busca de la felicidad, era tiempo de arriesgarse y saber sí él también sentía algo por ella, su corazón le decía que sí…

Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde…

Atravesó el patio de la iglesia a toda velocidad, en busca del auto de Albert, al intentar abrir la puerta, la llave se le resbaló dos veces de las manos. Maldijo a sus nervios y se obligó a concentrarse.

Había logrado insertar la llave correctamente cuando vio el justo momento en el que un auto color rojo brillante se estacionaba escandalosamente.

El pulso se le aceleró desmesuradamente y se sintió mareada cuando descubrió la identidad del conductor…


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA CHICAS, ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... VOY A INCLUIR UN EPÍLOGO, PERO AÚN NO LO TERMINO, PROBABLEMENTE MAÑANA LO PUBLIQUE...**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, PRONTO ESTARÉ DE REGRESO CON OTRA HISTORIA.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

Terry fue plenamente consciente de la presencia de Candy que lo observaba desde un extremo del patio, lucía nerviosa, evidentemente no esperaba verlo allí, se preguntó si su nerviosismo se debía a los acontecimientos de esa mañana, o simplemente a que no toleraba su presencia…

Sus miradas se encontraron apenas unos segundos, y algo en la atmósfera cambió.

Como dos imanes que se atraen sin remedio comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

-Volviste… murmuró Candy.

-Candy yo… lo siento, siento no habértelo dicho es que yo…

Ella no le permitió continuar, cerró la corta distancia que había entre ambos, se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

Al principio Terry se sintió abrumado, pero no tardó en responder.

El beso que había comenzado como una tierna caricia, rápidamente se transformó y adoptó una pasión indescriptible, que a ambos les costó contener.

Terry miró nervioso, al darse cuenta del lugar donde se encontraban.

La tomó de la mano y la condujo, por un caminito de piedra que conducía a un claro, allí la instó a sentarse en la banca que allí se encontraba.

Terry le tomó ambas manos y las retuvo entre las suyas.

-Candy quiero que sepas que yo… nada ha sido una mentira… -dijo atropelladamente.

Desde el principio, todo fue real… sé que yo le prometí a Stear que cuidaría de ti y que no intentaría seducirte… pero…

Candy sonrió al notar el esfuerzo que suponía para él decir todo eso.

-Me parece que fui yo quien intentó seducirte en primer lugar…

Sin poder evitarlo, Terry recordó la noche en la que había estado a punto de perder el control.

-Iba a marcharme. –dijo.

Yo… Pensé que lo mejor para los dos sería que cada uno siguiera su camino como habíamos acordado, pero lo cierto es que mi vida no volverá a ser la misma nunca más, me he dado cuenta de que por una vez prefiero arriesgarme y perder, que continuar con una vida sin sentido… la pregunta es: ¿estás dispuesta a arriesgarte conmigo?

Candy lo miró a los ojos, apenas podía creer que estuviera sucediendo, que finalmente hubiese encontrado al hombre perfecto para ella… hacía tiempo que había perdido la esperanza, y ahora… ahora aquel hombre, estaba justo frente a ella pidiéndole algo que hasta el momento no sabía que fuera capaz de hacer, hasta que las palabras salieron de sus labios.

-Sí… dijo ella finalmente.

Apenas las palabras salieron de sus labios, Terry la besó casi con desesperación, haciendo notable el alivio que sentía al escucharla.

Cuando el contacto se rompió ella le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante y buscó el refugio y la protección de sus brazos.

De pronto, como si recordara algo, Terry la apartó con sumo cuidado.

-Lo siento cariño, pero había olvidado que tengo que marcharme ahora mismo.

Candy lo miró con desconcierto, y Terry estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

-Esta boda no podrá realizarse si el padrino no está presente. –dijo, y luego le guiñó un ojo.

Candy aún más confundida, dijo:

-Pero… creí que…

Terry se dio cuenta entonces de que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para explicarse, así que nuevamente hizo que Candy ocupara su lugar en la banca.

-Me encontré con Archie. –dijo.

Yo… venía conduciendo a toda velocidad con la esperanza de encontrarte aquí aún, cuando lo vi… me detuve inmediatamente para saber que había sucedido…

Entonces él me lo contó todo…

Candy no expresó sorpresa alguna, su expresión adoptó un aire frío e indiferente.

-Mira, sé que lo que Annie hizo estuvo muy mal, y de ninguna manera voy a tratar de justificarla, pero ella estaba asustada, y Neil se aprovechó de su debilidad.

Una vez más Candy lo miró con desconcierto.

-No la dejaste explicarte ¿cierto?

-No me digas que creíste toda esa patraña de que Neil la chantajeó… ella siempre quiso que Neil le prestara atención… y al final resultaron ser tal para cual. –dijo Candy con amargura.

-Al principio yo también albergue mis dudas, pero lo cierto es que el mismísimo Neil admitió haber chantajeado a Annie…

-¿Qué…? –dijo Candy con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro.

-Después de que Annie le confesará a Archie la verdad, éste salió furioso de la iglesia, a decir verdad, también estaba desilusionado. Está de más decir, el dolor que le causó saberse traicionado por la mujer a la que tenía puesta en un pedestal. Estaba dispuesto a irse sin dar explicaciones a nadie, pero entonces se encontró con Neil, y le fue imposible contenerse… comenzaron una pelea, allí Neil se vio obligado a confesar, y debo decir que su relato difiere bastante del que te contó esta mañana…

-Apuesto a que te dijo que había acudido a tu casa a preguntar por tu salud después de que enfermaras por haber estado nadando ¿no es así?

-Sí, dijo Candy.

Pues bien, a diferencia de lo que te dijo, no acudió allí para hacer el papel del novio angustiado, él sabía perfectamente que Annie estaría sola y además vulnerable tras la pelea que había tenido con Archie, así que aprovechó esa vulnerabilidad y la sedujo…

-Pero Neil dijo que…

-Te dijo que continuaron su aventura hasta tiempo después de que tú te fuiste, lo cual no fue del todo cierto… él amenazó a Annie con decirle a archie y a ti lo que había sucedido si no accedía a continuar su aventura… Annie se llenó de miedo, y aceptó… sin embargo un segundo encuentro nunca llegó a ocurrir, ya que Annie comprendió que era mejor decir la verdad, pero entonces tú te fuiste…

Contigo lejos fue más fácil para ella mantener a Neil a raya… y cuando Archie le pidió matrimonio… pensó que sus problemas terminarían y no tendría que desenterrar el pasado… pero otra vez la amenaza se cernió sobre ella cuando Archie le anunció su deseo de que Neil fuera su padrino de bodas…

Entonces Neil no tuvo reparo en decirle que tenía la intención de hacer que tú volvieras a su lado, solo para probar que era capaz de tenerlas a las dos… incluir una invitación para un acompañante, fue la forma que Annie encontró para obligarte a no volver sola, y al parecer funcionó a las mil maravillas…. –dijo él con una sonrisa.

Candy sintió una súbita rabia al pensar en Neil y la manera en la que la había engatusado para que creyera su historia… y a la vez sintió un poco de culpa por no escuchar a Annie, después de todo, ella era su hermana…

-Neil siempre disfrutó saber que alguna vez Annie y yo nos enemistamos por su causa, supongo que alimentaba su ego... luego se quedó en silencio en actitud pensativa.

-En este momento me gustaría tener a esa sabandija enfrente para propinarle una buena paliza…

Me parece que tu deseo ya se ha concedido… -dijo Terry que no pudo contenerse y sonrió ampliamente…

-Si hubieras visto… -luego tuvo que contenerse al ver la seria expresión de Candy.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitar alegrarme al recordar el aspecto que tenía ese sinvergüenza cuando huía a toda velocidad en su auto…

-¿Acaso tú…?

Terry negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo no pude disfrutar de ese placer… Sucede que yo pasaba por allí en ese preciso momento… de hecho, estuve a punto de chocar contra su auto…

-Dios mío. –dijo Candy, que inmediatamente examino a Terry en busca de alguna señal de que hubiera sufrido algún daño.

-No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente bien, dijo.

-En fin… Archie y yo mantuvimos una plática bastante interesante, y llegó a la conclusión de que no debía permitir que su oportunidad de felicidad se arruinara por algo que a todas luces fue una terrible equivocación… además creo que Archie también buscará un beneficio adicional… dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

-Aún hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste de…?

A Candy le costó pronunciar la frase, pero no fue necesario, porque Terry sabía bien a lo que se refería.

-Como ya te había dicho, yo estaba buscándote antes de que se desatara la tormenta el día que estuvimos en la cabaña…

Candy se sonrojó pero no dijo nada y dejó que Terry continuara su relato.

-fui hasta la laguna porque pensé que quizá estarías allí… entonces vi a Annie y decidí avisarla para que volviera al lado de Archie, entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba sola… Neil estaba con ella… al parecer habían estado discutiendo por algo, torpemente creí que estarían ultimando detalles para la boda, pero inesperadamente Neil intentó besar a Annie, ella lo rechazó tajantemente pero yo había visto lo suficiente… pensé que quizá tú los habrías visto, así que decidí que tenía que encontrarte a toda costa para asegurarme, pero justo cuando iba a irme, pisé una rama que alertó a Annie de mi presencia.

Ella corrió hacia mí y me pidió que no dijera nada… lo que me llevó a pensar lo peor, incluso llegué a pensar que tu ausencia se debía a que los habías visto juntos…

Candy soltó un suspiro, como si tratara de liberar toda la tensión que había sentido todos esos días.

Luego sonrió tímidamente…

Yo… al principio creí que tener a Neil suplicando me ayudaría a sentirme mejor con el pasado, pensé que si me veía ser feliz con alguien más… pero lo cierto es que descubrí que no me importaba ya nada de lo que Neil pudiera pensar de mí… lo cierto es… durante todos estos días ni siquiera fui demasiado consciente de la presencia de Neil…

Sin embargo si hay algo que le agradezco…

Terry la miró con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos…

-Al fin sé que lo que de verdad quiero en mi vida… -dijo ella y a continuación le dio una mirada significativa.

Terry respondió dándole un tierno beso.

En ese momento apareció Anthony.

-Hey tortolitos, la boda está por comenzar y aún no hay padrino.

-Bien, creo que es hora de cumplir con el deber, le dijo a Candy.

Se puso de pie e inmediatamente le tendió la mano a Candy para ayudarla.

Candy cogió el brazo que Anthony le ofrecía, mientras veía como Terry se alejaba para tomar su lugar al lado de Archie.

Candy también fue a tomar su lugar junto a las damas de honor.

Después de la emotiva ceremonia, se realizó el banquete, dónde todos comieron y bebieron con alegría.

El baile comenzó poco después, y Terry no dejó pasar ni una sola pieza.

Quería estar cada segundo con Candy…

Candy estaba tan feliz y ajena a todo lo demás, que no se dio cuenta cuando Karen y Albert se acercaron a ellos.

-Me alegra que todo haya salido bien…

Terry asintió y Candy lo miró con todo el amor que una hermana puede tener hacia su hermano.

-Yo aún sigo sin entender nada… -le dijo Karen a Albert.

-No hay ningún misterio cariño, lo único importante es lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante. –dijo Albert, y luego procedió a besar a su esposa, que inmediatamente se olvidó de sus preguntas y se dedicó a disfrutar las atenciones de su esposo.

Horas más tarde, todos los presentes se reunieron para despedir a los novios, que partirían con rumbo a su luna de miel.

Candy y Terry estaban casi al final de la larga fila que se había formado para felicitar y despedir a los novios.

Candy estaba nerviosa, pues no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar ante Annie. Tras los recientes acontecimientos, era claro que ambas hermanas tenían muchas cosas que discutir y que perdonar, Candy no estaba segura de que algún día su relación fuera a ser la misma que había sido antaño…

Sin embargo, al sentir el suave apretón que Terry le dio, se sintió mucho más tranquila.

Annie también estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, sin embargo, cuando se produjo el encuentro, no pudo menos que arrojarse a los brazos de su hermana.

Al principio Candy la recibió con recelo, pero poco a poco se vio envuelta en esa atmosfera de hermandad que las había caracterizado cuando eran niñas.

Candy supo entonces que su relación nunca volvería a ser la misma… su amistad había estado a punto de quebrantarse para siempre, pero había sobrevivido, y sorprendentemente ahora estaba mucho más fortalecía.

Candy vio con alegría como el auto de bodas de su hermana desaparecía en la noche.

Poco a poco, los invitados se fueron dispersando, no así Candy y Terry que se quedaron allí.

Al ver la emotividad de Candy, Terry no pudo menos que conmoverse.

Le pasó un brazo por la cintura, y la acercó hacia él.

Ella se acurrucó en su abrazo, feliz de al fin hacer encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía.


	16. Chapter 16

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA... AQUÍ LES DEJO EL EPILOGO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, NO ME QUEDA MÁS QUE AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA, YA SEA DE MANERA ANÓNIMA O DEJANDO UN COMENTARIO... NO SABEN LO GRATIFICANTE QUE ES SABER QUE LO QUE PUBLIQUÉ HA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, ESPECIALMENTE POR QUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO HAGO... ESPERO ESTAR PRONTO DE VUELTA CON OTRA HISTORIA.**

 **GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO.**

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

Candy estaba en su recamara, acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba seleccionando el vestido que utilizaría.

Terry le había dicho que esa noche irían a cenar.

Sin embargo, Candy tenía la sensación de que aquella no era una simple cita.

Estaba ultimando los últimos detalles de su atuendo cuando el teléfono sonó.

Se trataba de Paty.

-Dios mío Candy que bueno que te encuentro.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-sí, desde luego… es… es solo que… diablos, no sé como comenzar.

-Estás asustándome Paty…

-Está bien, tengo que contárselo a alguien o me volveré loca…

Candy esperó unos segundos a que Paty comenzara a hablar, y justo cuando pensó que no lo haría, dijo:

-¡Estoy embarazada!

-¿qué? Pero… ¿cómo? Espera, ya lo sé, por supuesto que sé cómo… es sólo qué… ¡Dios! ¿Lo sabe Stear?

-No, aún no se lo he dicho…

-Y ¿Qué estás esperando?

-Es que… tengo miedo… no sé si él… o yo… lo cierto es que no sé si estamos preparados para convertirnos en padres…

-¡oh, Paty! Lo harán muy bien, ya verás que Stear estará loco de alegría cuando se lo cuentes.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Claro que sí…

-Está bien, esta misma noche se lo diré… pero dime ¿qué hay de ti? Cuéntame ¿cómo va tu relación con Terry?

-La verdad es que estamos tomando las cosas con mucha calma, no queremos apresurarnos…

-Es increíble… si hace tres meses cuando te fuiste de Londres para asistir a la boda de Annie alguien me hubiese dicho lo que sucedería, le habría tomado por un loco de remate… aún me cuesta asimilar que tu y Terry…

-La verdad es que a mí también me cuesta creerlo… todas las mañanas cuando despierto y pienso en lo afortunada que he sido…

-Él también ha sido muy afortunado…

-Lo cierto es que ambos lo hemos sido, pero curiosamente no me siento tentada en ninguna forma a presionar las cosas… creo que correré el riesgo, y dejaré que el destino se encargue… sí en verdad él es el hombre adecuado para mí…

-Lo es, dijo Paty, basta ver cómo te mira…

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y Candy supo que Terry estaba allí.

-Debo irme. –le dijo a Paty.

-Está bien, pero promete que me contarás todos los detalles jugosos de tu cita.

-Claro. Contestó Candy, y después de unas palabras afectuosas se despidió de su amiga.

Cuando Candy abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarse con Terry, se llevó una decepción.

Se trataba del señor Wallis, el portero de su edificio.

-señorita White, perdone que la moleste, pero ha llegado a la recepción un paquete para usted.

-¿de qué se trata? –preguntó Candy.

Sin embargo Wallis no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues casi al instante la atención de Candy se centró en un enorme ramo de rosas que invadía gran parte del pasillo.

Sin embargo no fue el ramo lo que acaparó la atención de Candy, sino el hombre que lo transportaba, que no era otro que su flamante novio…

Inmediatamente Candy despachó a Wallis e hizo pasar a Terry para que pudiera deshacerse de su carga.

-¡Dios, es enorme! –exclamó Candy. –puedo preguntar ¿A qué se debe todo este despliegue de galantería?

Terry le dio una deslumbrante sonrisa, de esas que tenía reservadas solo para ella y que solían dejarla sin aliento.

-Bueno… esto… es… simplemente quería sorprenderte…

Candy lo miró con perspicacia.

-Lo admito… hay algo más, pero te lo diré en cuanto lleguemos al restaurante.

-En ese caso… -dijo Candy. –Creo que estoy lista…

Terry le sonrió y le ofreció el brazo.

Terry había reservado una mesa en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Londres, pero no solo eso, había reservado toda la terraza para ellos.

Solo la presencia ocasional de algún camarero hacía que Candy recordara que no estaban solos.

-Dime... ¿Qué es eso tan importante que ibas a decirme?

-Acabo de firmar un contrato con una de las casas cinematográficas de los Estados Unidos… -dijo Terry.

-Entonces… eso quiere decir que… Candy no fue capaz de terminar la frase… aquello solo podía significar una cosa… él se marcharía para realizar sus sueños y la dejaría de lado…

-Me alegro mucho por ti… sé que harás un excelente trabajo…

Terry la miró con desconcierto, pero casi de inmediato lo comprendió… a pesar de las muchas veces que le había asegurado la veracidad de sus sentimientos hacia ella, aún no era del todo capaz de creerlo…

-Tengo algo para ti… -dijo Terry, y le alargó un sobre color blanco.

Candy lo tomó con las manos temblorosas, y no lo abrió.

-Adelante, ábrelo.

Ella lo hizo, casi en automático.

Del sobre extrajo lo que parecía ser una carta…

Candy leyó insegura.

Se trataba de la resolución que anulaba el matrimonio de Terry con Susana.

Al final ella había terminado aceptando que Terry no era el padre del bebé que ella esperaba, y había aceptado firmar los papeles del divorcio.

Candy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a iluminar sus ojos.

-Hay una cosa más. –dijo él.

Candy rebuscó en el sobre, y descubrió un boleto de avión.

En ese momento sintió como el corazón se le encogía.

Terry la había citado para dar por terminada su relación.

-¿cuándo te marchas? –preguntó.

-Creo que no estás comprendiendo… -dijo él. –mira bien el boleto.

Entonces Candy descubrió que su nombre estaba impreso en el boleto… Terry quería que viajara con él… se fijó un poco más en el boleto, y descubrió algo más… el boleto marcaba Nueva York como su destino…

-Creí que Hollywood estaba en los Ángeles.

-Terry sonrió porque al final ella se había dado cuenta.

-lo sé… pero antes de ir a los Ángeles, tenemos un pendiente que arreglar en Nueva York… -¿Recuerdas que le prometí a Anthony que volveríamos a Nueva York en cuanto tuviéramos una fecha para nuestra boda?

Candy no supo si de verdad había escuchado bien… así que se aventuró a mirar a Terry.

-Lo siento, creo que mi arrogancia me impidió trazar un plan mejor… pero lo cierto es que ya lo he organizado todo… todos en Nueva York esperan nuestra llegada… así que solo queda una cuestión por arreglar. –dijo.

Se puso de pie e instó a Candy a que también se levantara, luego como si de una escena en cámara lenta se tratara, puso una rodilla en el piso.

El corazón de Candy se aceleró de una manera impresionante, como si estuviese tratando de escapar de su pecho.

Entonces Terry hizo la pregunta.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -

-Sí, fue la inmediata respuesta de Candy.

Terry se puso de pie y de su saco extrajo una cajita de terciopelo que al abrirla reveló un precioso anillo de diamantes que Terry colocó en el dedo anular de Candy.

Ella se asombró al descubrir que le iba perfecto, y lo tomó como una buena señal de lo que vendría en el futuro…


End file.
